Destler And Day
by LouisaJane23
Summary: "The Phantom of the Opera 1989" film ended with Christine Day (Jill Schoelen) trying to kill Erik Destler (Robert Englund). And she was so scared and refused to love him even after he kissed her. So I've written the way I wish it could have gone and afterwards. Hope you enjoy some Destler and Day.
1. Chapter 1 - Confessions

**Author's Note:** To those of you that didn't like the ending of "The Phantom of the Opera 1989" where Christine kills Erik. Well here's an entirely different ending.  
><strong><br>Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Characters from "The Phantom of the Opera 1989".**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One - Confessions<strong>

Christine ran her finger over the keys of one of the keyboards which were switched off. Then her attention was caught by some pieces of paper that were on the receiver tray of the printer. She picked them up and the title of the music sheet flashed before her eyes "**Don Juan Triumphant".** "Oh, my god!" she gasped, how could this music be here. She and Meg had found that old forgotten opera score only yesterday night. How could it be here in Mr. Foster's house? The sheet itself wasn't old and faded like the one she and Meg had found, it was newly printed from a computer. And the notes and lyrics matched the same sheet she'd read through for the audition. She then noticed a floppy disc with the same name written on it "**Don Juan Triumphant" **but it had the word "Aria" underneath. She curiously slipped it into the drive of the computer and the machine came to life. White letters appeared on the black screen "Don Juan Triumphant, Run sequence" Christine watched it with building interest. Then to her surprise the ringing modernized tune of the song started playing through the speakers round the room and an image of the music sheet appeared on the screen. Christine started to panic because she was sure that Mr. Foster wouldn't forgive her if he caught her fiddling with his things. And he might have heard the music upstairs. Christine frantically searched for a button on the computer keyboard that would stop the music or switch off the computer. "Come on! Come on!" she whispered desperately "Stop! Stop! " Finally she pressed a key that stopped the music and switched off the computer all together. She let out a sigh of relief.

Then a voice behind her made her jump and spin round "So, how do you like it?" Mr. Foster had come round the corner and was now dressed in a dark suit and tie, he also had a black coat draped over his shoulders but didn't have his arms in the arm holes. She took a step back feeling worried "I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" But she didn't get the chance to finish "Oh, I knew we'd find each other." As he said this he approached her slowly coming out from the shadows, then in a voice that sounded so familiar. "Love, music they're forever." When the light lit up his face she saw that he was looking at her so intently.  
>Hearing that familiar voice speak those last four words, from the way he was now looking at her and why he had the Don Juan Triumphant music sheet in his house. It all made sense now as she looked into those familiar eyes. Christine now knew who this must be, but it was impossible how could he still be alive? She'd shot him herself with Richard's gun and he'd been shot three times by that other man. How could anyone survive that and still be alive so many years later and still look young? "You're him. Aren't you?" she said staring back, her worry turning into fear. He let out a small laugh. "Had you expected someone else? Hmm?" She felt his hands gently hold the sides of her arms. Then his hands which now had black leather gloves on reached up and held her face "You've always been my inspiration Christine" Her heart pounded with fear and she tried to struggle free but his hold was firm. "You made it all possible Christine" When she looked up into his eyes she saw that there was no threat there just love. "You" he whispered. He closed his eyes and leaned in placing a tender kiss on her full lips. When his lips touched hers she stopped her struggling and her eyes closed too relaxing. And she made no attempt to break away as she allowed him to kiss her lips.<br>As he slowly leaned back he released her face and said in a whisper "Now, it's just a matter of what you choose. Love or music?" she stared at the floor not knowing what to say to him. Looking back to him she reached up and tenderly stroked the flesh of his cheek. He responded deeply to her touch like a lover. She then stroked his other cheek with her fingers of her other hand making him close his eyes in contentment. She so badly wanted to take out all her anger at him, reach up and rip away his mask. (If it was a mask). Then make him feel as much pain as he had given her all those years ago. But she shook off the thought because some little voice inside her head said. "Christine do you really want to hurt someone who has done so much for you. I mean all he has ever done is love you? And he taught you to sing back in that time".

She turned away from him and walked over to the huge window that showed a great view of the beautiful city of New York. She stared at her faded reflection. "You're never going to leave me are you?" She said helplessly still looking at her blurred reflection. She saw him step up behind her but couldn't see his expression "I have waited a very long time for you to come back to me, Christine." He said still in a whisper "Remember the bargain we made. You promised forever." Christine felt tears of shame prickle in her eyes making their reflections even more blurred that she couldn't see either of them. She felt him wrap his right arm round her waist and place his left hand on her left shoulder holding her to him. She then felt his is warm breath tickle her right ear. "Forever" he whispered.  
>So many thoughts and feelings flashed in Christine's head. Could this really be the murderous monster with the most hideous face? Or could she really love him just like he wanted. But at the same time he'd murdered her fiancé Richard before her very eyes. Worst of all he had tried to rape her which was the scariest thing that ever happened to her. And yet here he was gentle, passionate and loving.<p>

It was too much for Christine to take in that she closed her eyes making the tears fall. She slowly sank down to her knees slipping from his grasp and began to cry hysterically. She knew that she would never escape from him because if she ran away he would just keep following her. And she would remain trapped with him just like before. Fighting him wouldn't help either because she didn't want to hurt him. How could she hurt him when he loved her so much?  
>As she continued to weep she felt his hand rest on her shoulder again "Christine?" he said. She opened her eyes and saw him kneel down in front of her. His expression was full of worry and concern and he almost looked as if he was going to cry too from just watching her. She blinked making two fresh tears fall down her wet cheeks."Oh, my dear, Christine. Don't cry" he said. Then he gently pulled her to him, hugging her comfortingly, stroking her hair. Despite her loathing towards him she laid her head on his shoulder allowing him to comfort her. After about two minutes she sat back to look at him "How can you still want me?!" She shouted "After I tried to leave you and even after I shot you, you still want me! What kind of a man are you Erik Destler! And how can I love you? After you deceived me, kidnapped me and even tried to rape me. Do you really think I would say yes to either one of those choices after what you did to me?!" Erik didn't seem to be angered from her words. It was probably because of her sad tears that kept him calm.<p>

He handed her his handkerchief which she took and began to dry her eyes. "I do hope that one day my dear Christine you will forgive me for all those things I did to you. But you must understand there are reasons for why they happened." He said rubbing her shoulder and then he turned his head to stare out the window. "The reason I played at being The Angel of Music is because when I first laid eyes on you, I saw a poor lonely girl who needed someone to watch over her. It was mostly because you had just lost your poor father. I could also see that you had the potential to become a star. So I taught you everything I knew but I didn't feel ready to show myself to you straight away since I had always hidden from the world. I had hoped that with time you would start to love me for what I had given you, and then when the time was right you would accept me. My wish was starting to come true when you came to my lair and sang for me the very song that you were my inspiration to help finish it. And when you sang the lyrics I had in my head it was as if you were the angel and not I."  
>He turned back to face her with a look of pain in his eyes and took hold of her hand holding it tight. "But then after you had given your word to me that you would not see another man not even that Dutton guy, you betrayed me and begged him to take you away. So you see your betrayal made me mad, and I just couldn't stop thinking "Why is she doing this? I have given her everything and she wants to leave me." So you see I didn't want you to go and leave me forever. "Christine could now see a small tear of his own dripping slowly down his cheek but he quickly flicked it away.<br>"And now my biggest regret is trying to rape you. You must understand by now why it happened, because you had tried to run away from me and it had driven me mad with anger and jealousy. I had decided then that if you wouldn't give me the love I wanted, I would try to bring it out of you on my own. But now I see that my actions towards you have now burned away any love you ever had for me." He dropped his head and he began to weep himself, his hand falling from her shoulder to the floor along with his other hand that held hers. "Oh why did the devil have to condemn me to this? To be loved only for my music. When we made that wretched bargain I never asked him to deform my face so terribly, and make is so no women or anyone would ever love me for myself. Not even you." He turned back to face her and he saw the fear that still filled Christine's eyes. "Oh Christine, I know that beneath this mask I wear I am hideous. But in my heart I can be good like other men if you only loved me."  
>Christine stayed frozen watching him. He dropped his head again turning away. His sobs became hysterical and he looked as if his heart was breaking within his chest. "Christine, please understand... I have never really been a... wicked man, I'm just a man who... loves you. With... all... that is left of his... withered... heart" He broke off gasping for breath and leaned against the wall. His face was wet with his tears and his eyes were all pink like Christine's.<p>

Christine watched him with mute amazement as he cried. She didn't see the monster he was she now saw a sad lonely man who was heartbroken. She sat up on her knees and saw that all he had said to her was true. Back in that time he had given her everything and had always loved her even when she had hurt him. Loved her so much that he would even commit murder for her, she knew that a love like that was so deep. Richard would never have done that for her he had been just like any normal gentleman. But Erik wasn't normal he had been cursed by the devil. She could only imagine what it would be like to be despised by all even the ones she loved. Well she couldn't really because she was loved by the world. But then she remembered something from that other time, when she had seen that bad review on her debut performance in Faust. She remembered the deep sadness she had felt and had made her believe that she was despised by all. Then going to her father's grave for help and as if her prays were answered, her angel came and took her to his underground lair and cheered her up with his wonderful music. Then she ruined everything by fearing him. If she had just loved him none of the horror would have occurred.

She let fall two tears of shame for this man. She threw away all her despise and loathing and began to feel sorry for him. She quickly dried her tears away and shuffled forward on her knees and placed her hand on his shoulder. He froze then slowly turned his head to look at her. He now looked at her hand upon his shoulder then back to her face which now showed pity. "Poor Erik" She whispered. She then leaned forward and as she closed her eyes she placed a kiss on Erik's forehead. When she leaned back Erik's expression was dumbstruck with disbelief. She took his hand in both of hers "Erik, you said that one day I would forgive you. Well you were right, I forgive you Erik." Erik's lip trembled and two tears of joy fell from his eyes. Christine gently dabbed at his tears with the handkerchief. "Shh, it's ok" she whispered. Christine held her arms out to him "Come here" she said. Without hesitation he wrapped his trembling arms around her. For a long time they stayed like that, holding each other tightly. "There's no point in me dwelling on the past. Bad things may have happened back then but there's nothing we can do to change it. So let's think about right now." She said. She leaned back and so did he but they still held each other's arms. "Oh, Christine do you love me?" he asked his face still filled with surprise. She smiled and placed her palm on his cheek "Yes I do, kiss me Erik." He placed his on hers and they both closed their eyes and leaned towards each other. When their lips met together Christine wrapped her arms round his neck and Erik wrapped his round her waist. The kiss was long and passionate and they had never felt happier. Erik's wish had come true and Christine had never felt this way before for a man. Not even when she had known Richard, because this love was deeper.

When they broke apart she said "I guess I should go and give my face a wash and reapply my makeup" He stared at her in confusion "Why?" he asked and she gave a small laugh "Well I can't appear at the dinner you've arranged with smudged makeup and look like I've been crying." His smile lit up his face and he kissed her cheek then helped her to her feet. "Where's the bathroom, Erik?" She asked. He pointed to a door "Just there" he said. "Thank you, I won't be long." said Christine, picking up her bag. As she stood before the mirror she washed her face then took her makeup purse out of her bag. It didn't take her too long to reapply her makeup. When she was done she stepped out and found Erik waiting for her holding her coat. She could tell that he had freshened himself up as well. When she reached him he helped her on with her coat. "Miss Day" he said offering her his arm. She smiled "Mr. Destler" and she took it. Smiling down at her he said "Now for an evening on the town you will not forget." He said leading her to the front door.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Notes<strong>**  
><strong>  
>There you go then, don't you agree that's much better then what happened in the film. It took a lot of thought to write this and I want to know what you think. So don't just read this and move on, leave your reviews and share what you think about this Alternate Ending.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 - Evening on the Town

**Chapter Two - Evening on the Town**

When Erik and Christine exited the apartment and walked out onto the street they were still arm in arm together. Erik called for a cab and they both got in. Christine was too lost in her own thoughts to hear when Erik told the driver where to take them. They hardly said a word to each other throughout the entire journey, they just sat there now holding hands. As Christine watched the streets fly past she was wondering how Erik's face now looked normal. It was either a skinned face or a prophetic mask. She decided to make a point of asking him about it when they were next alone together. No doubt they would be.

When the car stopped Erik paid the driver and they stepped out of the car. Christine looked up at the grand white building that stood before her. It had the lit up words "Broadway Bistro" over the double glass doors, and on either side of the door were green hedges that were neatly cut into pretty swirls. "This place looks wonderful" said Christine staring in awe. Erik put his arm round her shoulders "Indeed it is" he said "I come here so often. As you heard earlier I am a show producer. After shows or in between matinees I bring the cast and crew here for dinner or just for drinks and we all have quite a ball." Christine smiled up at him and he returned a smile to her. He peered down at his watch "Come along then my dear, we mustn't keep them waiting. I'm sure that Mr Henderson and your friend will be along shortly" Christine blinked "Meg?" Erik nodded "Yes, I told him to come here and I am sure he will bring her too." After sharing another smile Erik gave her a kiss on her forehead.

As they entered the restaurant they were greeted by a black haired lady who wore a white blouse and a black waistcoat and skirt. "Mr Foster, how nice to see you" she greeted him "Amelia, you're looking well" she nodded "They're expecting you upstairs sir, if you'd like to go through?" Erik nodded and led Christine past a bar and through a restaurant where a lot of people were having their dinner. They walked to the back of the restaurant where there was a lift. They entered and Erik pressed a button, the doors closed and the lift went up. When the doors opened they walked into a huge room that had a long table in the centre, its own bar, a huge stereo and a dance floor. There were already people there walking around chatting with each other and sipping drinks. They all greeted Erik and he introduced Christine as their new star. Christine spent the next twenty minutes being introduced to all of the other backers and a few crew members.  
>The lift doors opened and Meg and Mr Henderson walked in. Christine grinned "Hey, Meg!" She called over to her and Meg skipped towards her. The two of them met with a hug "Oh Chris, it's so amazing. Roger has told me all the plans and we've sorted out all the paperwork so it looks like you're good to go."They hugged again and Erik came over "Is everything in order?" he asked Meg She nodded "Yes, Mr Foster sir, everything is all in order." He shook her hand then the three of them rejoined the others. Meg had a lot of fun meeting everybody and having endless chats with each and every one of them.<p>

As Erik and Christine were enjoying a glass of wine they were approached by a glamorous lady with curly black hair wearing a red satin cocktail dress and red heels. "Ah Erik" she said in a seductive voice. "Madeline, how nice to see you again" said Erik and she leaned up and pecked him on the cheek. Then she turned her eyes to Christine "Is this the new Prima Donna?" She asked. Erik nodded "Madeline this is Christine Day our new star. Christine this is Madeline Price one of our hair and makeup ladies." Christine shook her hand "Nice to meet you" Said Christine. Madeline smiled back "Likewise, my dear girl." She turned her eyes back to Erik and said through her red lips "I'm just going to get a drink my dear, I had quite a trip getting here and I need to chill." She strutted away to the bar, her black curls bouncing as she walked. "She seems to have a certain likeness for you." said Christine turning back to face let out a small laugh "I have noticed many times, she does indeed fancy me. I told her ages ago that my heart already belonged to another girl, but I could accept her as a close friend." Christine smiled and gently shook her head and said in a sing-song voice "She still seems to think that she is more than that." Erik laughed and hugged her to his side. "She will never be. **_You_** are the one my heart belongs to Christine and so it will always be." And they leaned in for a kiss.

Everyone then went and took their seats for dinner. Erik sat in the middle of the long table with Christine sat at his side, Meg and Madeline were sitting opposite them. Strange thoughts crossed Christine's mind again and she could hardly taste her food or wine. She decided to put the thought on hold.  
>At the end she was only able to eat half of her trifle so Erik kindly finished it for her after his own helping. While the waiters and waitresses came and cleared the table everyone went to the bar for another drink. As Erik handed her a drink she said "Excuse me a moment please, Erik." She walked over to one of the tall windows at the other end of the room, and just like earlier she looked out at the city of New York. Placing her glass of wine on a small table she let the strange thought fill her head. This time it was the thought of becoming the lover of a past murderer who'd skinned his victims all for the sake to hide his hideous face. Though this man will always have blood on his hands, would it be a crime for her becoming his lover. Christine didn't want to think badly of Erik even though she was still haunted by the hideous face that she remembered still laid beneath his mask (If it was a mask that is).But he had done so much for her today by giving her the part in the show. Something which Christine had half believed was possible due to the fact that there had been so many girls auditioning for the role.<p>

"Christine, is something troubling you?" Erik's voice behind her snapped her out of her thoughts. "It's nothing Erik" She said. He put his hand on her shoulder and gently turned her to face him. He studied her face closely, concern filling in his eyes "It doesn't look like nothing Christine. Please tell me what is wrong my dear." Christine decided that it surely wouldn't hurt just to tell him her worries. She looked round to make sure they weren't being watched and was in luck. "I'm just...worried of becoming the lover of a past serial killer. I'm scared that I will be committing a crime or sin. I mean I know you won't hurt me but you will always have that blood on your hands"she said in a whispered murmur and dropped her head. He lifted her chin with his index finger to look in her eyes. "Don't worry about it Christine, you told me so earlier. What has happened is in the past, those things are now forgotten. Back then I was Erik Destler the Phantom of the Opera, but now I'm Erik Foster the rich successful show producer. So it won't be a crime if you become my lover. Forget those fears and worries Christine and just be happy and enjoy do want a love life of endless happiness don't you?" he asked. Christine nodded and Erik leaned forward placing a small kiss on her forehead "Well that is just what I will give you, so stop worrying." Christine wrapped her arms round his waist and he held her close "There we are all better now." He whispered and indeed it was. Christine felt a lot better now from hearing his words of comfort.  
>As they broke apart he said "Come dance with me Christine." He led her back across the room and the song "Who wants to live forever" by Queen began playing on the stereo. Erik and Christine held each other and began to dance among the others. When the song ended Erik stopped dancing and said "Excuse me a moment Christine I just need to go to the bathroom." Planting a quick kiss on her cheek he strode off in the direction of the toilets.<p>

As Christine went to have a quick sip from her wine glass she was joined by Meg. "Chris I've been watching you for most of the evening. And I'm surprised that you've developed a strong romance with a man that you met only a few hours ago." Christine froze for a moment and quickly thought up an explanation that would make more sense that the unbelievable truth. "Well we both had a lot in common Meg, and we seemed to already know each other but don't know how. I suppose it's just like in the films, you know love at first sight?" Meg grinned "Lucky you. You've gained a leading role in a show and now the man of your dreams. Wish I could be as lucky as that." Christine patted her shoulder "Your chance will come at some point Meg, maybe it will happen when you're least expecting it." Meg Nodded "I hope you're right Chris"

When Christine saw Erik come back into the room he looked round for her, when he saw her and Meg he smiled and came over towards them. When Erik reached them he held out his hand and said "Miss Day" Christine smiled and took it. They went back to the dance floor and the bouncy Beatles track changed to "Endless Love" by Diana Ross and Lionel Richie and the two danced so close that there was no space between them. Christine was so relaxed now as she danced with her head rested on Erik's shoulder and she hoped that this happiness would never end.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

Thank you for your wonderful reveiws. Because you wanted more I decided to write another Chapter, hope you like it.  
>Keep leaving your reviews :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 - Unexpected Request

**Chapter Three - Unexpected Request**

Everyone then started to make a move, they all bid Erik and Christine goodnight before they left. Madeline pecked Erik on the cheek once again and fluttered her long eyelashes at him making Christine blush. Erik, Christine and Meg all went down in the same lift and walked together to the front door. "Well Chris, I'd better be heading home now" said Meg as they stepped outside. Christine Smiled "I'll see you soon, Meg" the two of them hugged then Meg turned to Erik "Good night then, Mr Foster" She said. "Good night Meg." said Erik as he shook her hand. They both watched Meg as she got into a taxi drove away.

Christine turned back to Erik "I guess it's now my turn to say goodnight?" she said. Erik shook his head "I'm afraid you're wrong Christine" her smile left her face "What do you mean?" she asked confused. Erik put his arm round her shoulder and led her to the edge of the pavement. "We have to go back to my place for a moment, and then you will take over with the directions." Christine suddenly understood "You're coming home with me?" she said and Erik nodded "I've shown you my humble abode twice already, it's worth you showing me yours." She thought for a moment then nodded. Erik smiled and patted her shoulder. "That's the spirit my dear" He said as he waved to an approaching taxi. As they were driving along it was quite similar to earlier, except this time Erik had his arm round Christine's shoulder. Christine was silent because she was feeling a little nervous, because she was wondering where this was going to, they arrived outside of Erik's home he said "Wait here, I won't be a minute" and he jumped out of the taxi and hurried inside. She leaned back in her seat and waited "Did you two have a lovely night?" the taxi driver asked. "Yes we did, in fact it was more than I'd expected." Said Christine as she stared at her hands clasped on her lap. "Good for you" the taxi driver replied. Two minutes later Erik came back out carrying a bag over his shoulder. He got back into the car and said "Alright Christine, if you'd like to give the address." She swallowed and told the taxi driver her home address. Erik put his arm round her again and she rested her head on his shoulder but kept her hands on her lap.

It wasn't long before they reached Christine's tall terrace house. She climbed out while Erik was paying the driver. Once he was out and standing beside her she led the way towards the black bricked house and thumbled in her bag for her keys. When they stepped inside she closed the door, switched on the lights and threw her coat over the banister of the stairs. "Well welcome" she said and he too threw his coat over the banister. "My goodness Christine, it's much better than I thought it would be. I was half expecting you'd live in a flat." Christine shook her head. "No, I find it more peaceful having the whole place to your own, and not having people stomping and shouting above and below you." Erik nodded "How true". There was a small silence then Christine yawned and asked "Well how long are you planning on staying tonight? Because I'm quite tired now and I want to get to bed." Erik let out a small laugh "I was actually planning on staying the night, Christine. That is why we dropped back to my place back then, so I could collect my things for the night." Christine's breath seized, she hadn't been expecting him to say that. But she decided that there was really no harm in him staying for one night. She cleared her throat "Well alright, I don't think it will take me too long to make you up a..." but she didn't finish because he stepped right up in front of her and said "Christine, I will sleep _with_ you tonight" Christine's heart stopped "What did you say?" she asked. He smiled and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers "Tonight Christine we shall sleep _together_"

Then with a sudden bursting bang within Christine's head, she was back down in the Phantom's underground lair. She was being violently thrown onto a bed and Red Death was leaning over her, his eyes staring down at her were blazing with fury. "Faithfulness is not quality, that I admire in you Christine!" He snarled in anger. Then he threw his leg over her so he was now right on top of her. He reached for his skull mask and with an evil cackle he removed it revealing the hideous face of death. Christine screamed in fright at the top of her lungs and the monster grabbed her wrists pinning them down. "Desire is only a demon Christine. Hell is getting what you desire!" he shouted. Christine tried to struggle free but he was too strong for her. "Let me go!" she squeaked helplessly closing her eyes. "You will never leave here again. Ever!" He snarled. She screwed her face up waiting for the hell and felt the hot breath of the monster leaning towards her.  
>In another sudden flash she opened her eyes and the same man stood there in front of her grinning. "No! NOOOO!" she screamed and she shoved away from him and charged up her stairs. She flung open her bedroom door, flicked on the light and fell at her knees beside her bed burying her face in the duvet letting the tears escape her eyes. She heard his hurried footsteps follow her then he was down next to her his arm wrapped round her shoulder "Christine what's wrong?!" he asked his voice full of concern. She continued to weep and sat up to face him. In a clenched voice she said "I had a flashback memory of when you tried to...tried to..." she closed her eyes making two more tears fall and continued to cry. "Oh Christine" Said Erik and he pulled her gently into a hug. "Christine my love, you have no reason to be afraid. I never said anything about making love tonight. All I said was that we would sleep together, nothing more. Now come on take deep breaths and calm down." Christine did her best to obey "Yes that's it breathe. There we are, see? There's nothing to worry about. Shhh" He said quietly rubbing her back. She sat up wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. "There's another lot of makeup ruined" she said, Erik smiled "It doesn't matter anymore, you were going to wash it off anyway. So consider half of the job is done." Christine tried to smile back at him "I guess so" she said sniffing. "Come on" said Erik helping her to her feet. "You go and wash your face off and I'll fetch our bags from downstairs." Christine walked out of the room and opened the door to the bathroom and stepped in front of the mirror. After filling a basin of warm water she gently removed her smudged makeup, washed her face with a warm flannel then dried her face off with a towel.<p>

She went back into her bedroom and saw Erik sorting his stuff out, he turned to face her. "Feeling better now?" he asked. She nodded "I suppose so. You can go and use the bathroom now if you wish. I just need to go and sort a few things out downstairs then I'll be right back up." Erik nodded "Thank you". She turned and slowly walked along the landing and down the stairs. First she locked the front door, she then checked her phone for any messages and luckily there weren't any. She went into the kitchen to put some washing on. After that she left the room and walked back to the stairs, switching lights off as she went. When she reached the top of the stairs she went straight to the bathroom and found it empty. She undressed and changed into her navy pyjamas that were hung on the back of the bathroom door, she then threw her clothes into the laundry basket. She brushed her teeth and stared at her reflection and she seemed to look normal again, except for the traces of pink in her eyes. She sighed and left the bathroom switching off the light.

When she stepped back into the bedroom she found the main light switched off, but the lamp on the table beside her bed was on. Erik was already in the bed and he was wearing black pyjamas and had taken his glasses off. When he saw her he gave her a warm smile and patted the empty space beside him. Christine slowly stepped forwards towards the side of the bed. She paused for a few seconds before slowly settling in beside him. She looked up at Erik who was leaning up on one elbow smiling down at her. He placed his hand on the side of her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "You look much better now Christine." He said. She nodded and turned her gaze to the ceiling. "I can probably guess why you wanted to stay here with me tonight." She said "Tell me" he said. She kept her eyes on the ceiling and said "So you can be sure that I'm not going to try to run away from you again." He laughed once "You're partly correct but that's not the main reason" She turned back to look into his eyes. "What is it then?" she asked. He took hold of her hand. "It's because I've spent all these years without the woman I love. I've missed you so much Christine" There was a deep longing in his eyes as he spoke the words "So now that I've finally got you back, you don't think I'd want to leave you so quickly do you?" he asked and she shook her head "I guess you're right" she said. He leaned forward and placed a long loving kiss on her cheek. She turned and they looked into each other's eyes for about two minutes.

Christine then turned on her side and said "Time we got some sleep, good night Erik" she reached forward and turned off the lamp. "Good night my sweet angel" Erik whispered in the darkness. Christine didn't turn back over to face him she stayed on her side and settled down. Erik wrapped his arm round waist holding her close and buried his face in her hair, his breath warmed the back of her neck. Christine decided that this wasn't bad, he had given his word that things wouldn't go too far. So she relaxed and touched his hand under the covers, he took her hand in his and squeezed it. She felt him place another kiss on the back of her head. For the first time in ages Christine felt that she could trust Erik.


	4. Chapter 4 - Deadly Nightmare

**Chapter Four - Deadly Nightmare**

Christine dropped off into a peaceful sleep under Erik's arm. When she was conscious again she was still on her side in the bed, Erik's arm wasn't round her but she could still feel him behind her. He must have turned over in his sleep she thought and she turned over herself to see him. But when she turned round it wasn't Erik she saw it was dwarf man with a wicked smile on his face. The face wasn't deformed but it scared her so much that she gasped and tried to shuffle backwards. But some invisible force pushed her back down in the middle of the bed in the shape of a cruciform. The dwarf loomed over her barking an evil laugh. As the laugh grew louder my whole room was suddenly ablaze in fire, but somehow the bed was untouched by the flames. The heat of it burned Christine's face and she cried out in horror.

The dwarf leaned closer toward Christine as she struggled helplessly against the invisible force. "So you think you can love that man? It seems that the small warning I gave you earlier wasn't good enough. Well it looks like you're in for this flaming fun every night, unless you get away from him missy. I cursed him to be unloved by all for his face and to be loved only for his music, and I intend for him to remain that way for all eternity" He leaned in so close that his nose was almost touching Christine's cheek, his hot breath burned as bad as the flames "And I will not have anyone meddling with my curses. So shall we have some more fun now, sugarplum?" As his bony hands reached towards the buttons of her pyjama top Christine screamed at the top of her lungs "ERIK! HELP ME! ERIK!" And she felt familiar hands shaking her and Erik's frantic voice above her "Christine! Christine! Wake up!" She bolted upright, sweat covering her face and panting in and out for air. She was still in her bedroom, it was still dark and Erik was still there beside her.

His arm wrapped round her shoulder "Christine what happened? You were all over the bed and screaming, it really gave me a fright." Christine threw her arms round him but this time she didn't break-down into tears, Erik hugged back her gently. "Oh Erik, I saw him, the devil. He had me pinned down on the bed and the whole room was on fire. He said that it was he who made me have that scary flashback memory earlier. And he said that if I don't leave you now I'll be having a deadly nightmare like that **_every _**night." Erik growled under his breath "That son of a thousand bitches, I thought by now he would have forgotten about me." Christine held him tighter "Erik I'm frightened. Please help me. I'm now scared to sleep, because he might come back again."

Erik Stroked her hair then pulled her round to face him with one hand on her cheek. "Christine love, listen to me. I think I know what he's trying to do. He's trying reawaken your fear of me and destroy our love. But I believe that the stronger our love will grow the weaker he'll become. So try not to think about him and be strong. If you see any more visions of him or any scary flashback memories, just say to yourself that it's not real. Do you think you can do that?" Christine nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder burying her face in his neck.

"Now let's go back to sleep my dear" he said leaning back onto the pillow, she squeezed his hand "But I'm still so scared Erik". He leaned back up and kissed her on her cheek "Come here" he whispered. As she lay back on the pillow with him and he wrapped his arms round her hugging her close to him, so that there was no space between them. "He won't get you while you're safe in my embrace." Erik said comfortingly. Christine nodded "Don't let go." She begged, hugging him back. "I promise my love" he whispered with another kiss to her forehead.


	5. Chapter 5 - Breakfast and the Day Plan

**Chapter Five - Breakfast and the Day Plan**

When Christine opened her eyes she had her head laid upon Erik's chest. For a few minutes she didn't move, quietly listening to his heartbeat. Then she slowly sat up, rubbed her eyes and looked at her clock which said nine thirty. She gently eased herself out of bed so she didn't wake Erik up. After stretching she walked over to her mirror on the wall and stared at her reflection ignoring the state of her hair. She then remembered that she had slept through the rest of the night with no more nightmares. It seemed that Erik's idea of sleeping close together to keep the devil away had worked. She turned her head and smiled at Erik who was still sleeping peacefully. Turning back to the mirror she thought about what Erik had said to her after she'd woken up from the nightmare.

**_"_****_I think I know what he's trying to do. He's trying reawaken your fear of me and destroy our love. But I believe that the stronger our love will grow the weaker he'll become. So try not to think about him and be strong. If you see any more visions of him or any scary flashback memories, just say to yourself that it's not real."_**

If what Erik believed could happen and after having a peaceful night sleep, then it could possibly be true. But then it all depended on Christine and if could return that love to him. Romance hadn't really been something on her list of priorities at the moment. Mostly because she didn't think any man would look and want at her that quickly. Then again the love that Erik had for her was so strong, so strong in fact that he would commit murder for her. Richard of course wouldn't have done that.

"Good morning love" Christine turned to see Erik starting to sit up, his shoulder length golden blonde hair was in just as bad a state as hers was in. "Good morning" she replied. "You ok?" he asked. Christine nodded and turned back to her reflection. Erik came to join her, wrapping his arms round her waist and kissing the side of her head. "No more nightmares?" he whispered into her ear. Christine shook her head "No" then leaned back to lay her head on his shoulder. "Your theory of us sleeping close together worked like a charm." She said. Erik kissed her cheek and held her close. "Did you make any plans for us today?" Christine asked looking at Erik in the mirror. "I was wondering if you had made any." He replied. Christine shook her head "No not really, I had originally planned to just stay in just like I do every Sunday. Was there something you wanted to do?" Erik seemed to think it over then turned her round to face him. He cupped her face in his warm hands "I think we should get some breakfast first then we'll discuss plans." Christine nodded and turned to take her black dressing gown off the back of her door.

A few minutes later Erik was sat down in the kitchen and Christine placed a bowl of Muesli in front of him. "Coffee?" she asked stepping over to the machine. "Yes please" said Erik as he poured milk into his bowl of muesli. Christine put her bowl of muesli on the table then went to get the two cups of coffee. She handed Erik his coffee and took her seat opposite him. "I wasn't expecting company Erik, so..." But he shook his head "Oh no, this is nice Christine" he assured her. She poured milk on her muesli and took a sip of her warm coffee. For a few minutes they ate in silence occasionally glancing at each other and smiling. Erik finished his bowl first and sat back in his chair sipping his coffee. "Nice breakfast Christine, thank you." Christine smiled and swallowed her last mouthful. "So what did you want to do today?" she asked picking up her cup. Erik put his down. "Well I was thinking that we stay here for the morning, then we'll go round to my place later on and I'll help you rehearse the part. I mean we have a lot of work ahead of us and best to make a start. Don't you think my dear?" Christine nodded "Yes we certainly do" She got up from her seat "You can go and get freshened up and I'll just clear these things up. I'll be up there in a sec." Erik too got to his feet and kissed her cheek. After he left the room she gathered up the dishes, washed them up in the sink and placed then on the draining board. As she was putting the rest of the breakfast things away she could hear the shower upstairs. She then went to put the laundry into the dryer.

When she got to the top of the stairs she couldn't hear the shower anymore, and the bathroom was open empty when she peeped in. She went into the bathroom, locked the door. Then she had a nice refreshing shower herself. When she stepped out of the shower there was a knock on the door. "Yes?" she said as she wrapped a towel round her naked body. "I'll just be downstairs, alright!" Erik called from the other side of the door. "Ok!" She called back and heard him descending the stairs. After drying herself off with the towel she went into her room and sat at her dressing table to dry her hair with her hairdryer. She then pulled on a clean pair of jeans and a top. "Well here we go then" she said as she stared at her reflection in her mirror "Erik's first day of courting me"


	6. Chapter 6 - Understanding

**Chapter Six - Understanding**

Christine turned away from her mirror and took a deep breath. After exhaling in a gust she left the room and headed downstairs to find Erik. She found him in the lounge settled back comfortably on her sofa. Just like last night when he saw her, he smiled and patted the space next to him "Come sit with me, my dear" he said. As she sat down next to him he wrapped his arm round her shoulder. "Oh Christine, I still can't believe it. It's been a hundred years since we were last together, and it feels like it was only yesterday, my love" Christine nodded "It was only yesterday for me, Erik" she replied. Erik's brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked. She then realized that Erik had no knowledge about the whole time travelling thing.

She stood up from the sofa and stepped in front of the mantelpiece which had a huge rectangle mirror on the wall above it. "Do you remember yesterday when that sand bag hit me, then smashed into the mirror that was behind me?" she asked looking at Erik in the huge mirror, he stood up too and nodded "Well before that when I came to the audition, I only knew you were the serial killer composer, who had written the song that Meg had found for me to sing at the audition. And after that sand bag hit me I was then somehow taken back in time to nineteenth century London. Then when I was down in your lair and knocked that candle stand into that mirror, it was then that I was brought back here, and you were standing over me and you know the rest." She kept looking at Erik in the mirror and he looked very shocked. "I had all those years without you and yet it was only a few seconds for you. Not enough time to miss me." Christine sighed "To tell you the truth, I didn't really miss you at the time. Because if you remember I was angry with you and scared too I suppose." Erik Slowly sank back down onto the sofa "Why does everything bad have to happen to me. What did I do wrong in my mortal life to be condemned to this?" he said and buried his face in his hands. Christine heart nearly sank when she saw him looking heartbroken again, just like the night before.

She sat back down by his side and wrapped her arm round him "Hey, hey" she said gently. He lifted his face to look at Christine. She herself could see tears of sadness building up inside his eyes. He quickly took hold of Christine's arms, his face and voice was full of pleading. And he looked as if he was beginning to have a panic attack "Christine you must promise me that you will never try to leave me and run away again. Please, I'm begging you. I lost so much that awful night long ago, both my sanctuary and you. And I couldn't bear for that to happen again. Please love, stay with me forever..." Christine also took hold of his arms and said. "Erik! Calm down breathe! I'm not going anywhere, New York is my home and I have no intension of leaving here. And things have now changed between us, haven't they? So don't worry about whatever happened back then between you and me. Remember what I told you last night. **_"_****_There's no point in me dwelling on the past. Bad things may have happened back then but there's nothing we can do to change it. So let's think about right now." _**We're together now Erik and everything is alright." Erik's eyes were wide "Do you really mean that?" he asked and Christine nodded. Erik let go of her arms and they both embraced holding each other tightly as if their lives depended on it. "Oh Christine, I was right when I said you were the angel" Erik said, his face against her shoulder.

While she was still in his arms Christine remembered something. "Erik, may I ask you something?" "Of course you may, Christine" he said and they pulled back to look at each other. "Are you still wearing a mask or is this a normal face?" she asked stroking her fingers over his cheek. "Yes Christine, I am still wearing a mask. But it isn't the same sort of mask as you can remember, and from what you can see. I have this friend who works with prosthetic, foam latex materiel, which he uses to make masks for actors of stage and screen. I drew him a portrait of what my normal face used to look like, and after getting a mould of my deformed face. He is able to make a whole load of prosthetic masks that I can wear for as long as I want, unlike the skin masks I had to sew onto my face back then. They of course hurt like hell"  
>"Oh I see" Christine said, still caressing the side of his face. "So this is what your face used to look like before the curse?" Erik nodded "Wow, it's so beautiful" she said and his smile widened "Thank You Christine. You know when I first looked in the mirror wearing the first of these masks. It made me feel so good inside, so much more human than a monster. Because I knew that I could walk round in the streets and people would look at me as any normal man. And it would look as if nothing had ever happened to me." Christine dropped her hand to his shoulder. "You're certainly right Erik. With this mask no one would give you a second glance. They wouldn't even guess you were wearing one. It really is exquisite." Erik's gentle smile lit up his face. "It's nice to hear you say that Christine" he said.<p>

"I guess we should start making a move." said Christine, standing up. "If I'm going to be performing soon, you'd better start helping me practice." Erik rose too and put his arm round her back "Let's go and get our stuff together then" Christine slowly put her arm round his back too and side by side they went upstairs. It didn't take them long to gather up their things. Just before they went downstairs Christine stepped over to the bathroom door. "Do you mind Erik? I'll just be a moment." He nodded "Of course luv". A few minutes later she was hurriedly washing her hands, and then just as she was turning to grab the towel she accidently knocked the soap onto the floor. "Damn it" she hissed and stooped to pick it up. When she was face to face with the mirror in front of her again it wasn't her reflection she saw. It was Erik's hideous unmasked face snarling at her like a lion. Christine jumped in fright and covered her face with her hands. "No" She said quietly "This isn't real. This isn't real." When she slowly removed her hands, the wicked face of the devil grinned back at her through the mirror. "You're not real!" she said trying to be brave. All of the sudden his arm was through the mirror, his hand gripping her throat "I am, more real than you and that monster." He hissed. She jerked away from his grip and fell to the floor. When she looked up his face was gone and the mirror was just a mirror. She cautiously got to her feet, stepped over and tapped the mirror with her index finger that was still wet. A drop of water trickled down the mirror but nothing else happened.

Christine sighed and grabbed the towel to dry her hands off. She left the room and headed downstairs. Erik was standing by the front door wearing his black coat and holding both of their bags. His expression however was somewhere between curious and worried, as if he had heard all that had happened. But Christine decided that now wasn't a good time to talk about it. "You ready then?" she asked brightly taking her coat off the banister. "Yeah all ready" He replied handing over her bag, but still looked confused. "Well let's get going then" said Christine leading the way out the door. After locking the front door she took Erik's hand and they went to the edge of the pavement to call a taxi.  
>The ride in the cab was silent. Christine was comfortably relaxed under Erik's arm, her head on his shoulder. All the way she kept her gaze straight ahead through the driver's windshield. Her heart was pounding with fear as she thought of the devil. Erik certainly did know something, because Christine kept seeing him glancing down at her out the corner of her eye. When they arrived at Erik's home she got out of taxi and waited for Erik while he paid the driver. Then while Christine was staring at the car window there was a sudden flash and the devils faded face was reflected in it. She gave a quick gasp and the image was gone. Erik turned round quickly to face her "You alright, Christine?" he asked. Christine nodded "Yeah, I'm fine." But Erik didn't seem convinced.<p>

After taking off their coats in Erik's front hall Christine walked straight towards the keyboards. "Shall we?" she said smiling. Erik was still staring at Christine as if he was trying to see into her brain. "Uh, alright" he said and came slowly forward. He stood in front of one of the keyboards and switched it on. The next hour and a half that past was filled with the magnificent sound of Erik's music, and Christine's wonderful singing. They went through all of songs that Christine's part was involved with in the show. Christine could tell as she watched Erik play with his eyes closed, that he was thoroughly enjoying himself. When the last note of the last song ended they were both silent as they took a few deep breaths.

Christine was the first to talk. "Well that was great! Let's go and get something to eat and drink, my throat is so dry." As she turned and started to walk off Erik's voice came from behind her "Christine" he spoke in a tone that made her stop in her tracks. "I need to ask you something" She kept her back to him as he continued to speak. "Since we left your house you have been acting strange. Don't think I haven't noticed, but you've been acting as if you're hiding something and you keep trying to distract me from asking." She heard him take a few steps towards her. "This is true isn't it, Christine?" he said. Christine knew that he would have noticed and asked her sooner or later, so it wasn't worth keeping it from him anymore. "Yes Erik, it is true." She said staring at the floor. When he next spoke his voice was soft as velvet "Christine, look at me" She turned round and looked into his caring eyes. "Tell me what happened, Christine." He said.  
>"While I was washing my hands in the bathroom I knocked the soap on the floor. When I stood back up again I saw your unmasked face in the mirror snarling at me. I looked away and said that "It wasn't real" but when I looked back the devil was in the mirror, and his hand came through the mirror and grabbed my throat. He said that he said that he was more real that you or I. After I pulled away and fell to the floor, his face had vanished from the mirror." Erik wrapped Christine in his arms and gently cradled her. "Oh Christine you should have told me, you didn't have to keep it from me." Christine nodded. "I'm sorry, Erik" And he patted her back.<p>

As they broke away Christine went to sit on his black leather sofa. "I don't know why I didn't tell you. I guess it was just because I didn't want you to worry." Erik sat next to her wrapping his arm round her back. "You must know by now that you can tell me anything." She rested her head on his shoulder "I guess I do now." With her head still on his shoulder Christine thought. I don't want that asshole of a devil invading my life anymore. She remembered that when she went to bed with Erik the devil had given her that nightmare. But when she and Erik slept close together he went away. And after all that had happened this morning, it looked as if Erik's theory had proved itself true. She had to get closer to Erik, even more closer and increase the love she had for him. She decided that now was the perfect time to make a start.

She quickly grabbed his shoulders and pushed him onto his back upon the sofa, and she loomed over him pinning him down. He seemed very shocked and looked up at her in alarm. "Christine! What are you doing!" he gasped. Christine grinned and said in an alluring voice "You pinned me on my back once before. Well it's now my turn to pin you." Erik's smile returned as he understood her joke. He placed his hands on either side of her waist. "What are you going to do with me now?" he asked. Christine leaned in close to his face and whispered "Keep you here until I'm satisfied" Erik chuckled and Christine slowly lowered herself right on top of him and slipped her hands underneath him to embrace him. His arms wrapped right round her back to hold her in return. Even though her forehead was rested on the leather on the sofa, her chin was on the top of his shoulder so they were cheek to cheek. Just feeling the fake flesh of his cheek made her wish so badly that it was real like her skin.

"This feels so good" she sighed. Erik's hands stroked her back. "You can't imagine how it feels to me" He said bringing one hand up to stroke her back. "I never want this to end, Erik" she whispered in his ear. He placed a kiss on the side of her head and whispered back. "It never will Christine, trust me. It **NEVER** will"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's<span> Notes**  
><span>Please keep leaving your reveiws guys. I really want to know how much your enjoying it.  
>Plus I LOVE reading them :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 - Evening Plan

**Chapter Seven - Evening Plan**

A long time had passed yet Erik and Christine were still embracing each other on the black leather sofa. Erik shifted himself onto his side so that he now had his back against the sofa and Christine had her back against him. It reminded her of the night before when she'd settled on her side in bed, his arm wrapped round her and his breath warming the back of her neck. "Your hair smells lovely Christine" he whispered. Christine smiled "Thank you" she whispered back. And just like last night she took his hand that was wrapped round her and he squeezed it back."Erik, after we have lunch I'd like to do another lesson. Then I want to take you somewhere." Erik moved his lips to her ear "Oh, and where would that be?" he asked. Christine turned her face to look at him. "It's a special place where I like to go when I'm feeling happy. Sometimes I go there to sing I think you might like it." Erik kissed her forehead "I'm sure I will." Christine turned over to face him and buried her face in his warm neck while he encircled his arms round her. The two of them stayed close embracing and caressing one another, allowing absolutely no space between them. Christine stopped when she heard Erik's stomach growl. She let out a small laugh "Come on, let's get some lunch." Erik laughed too and they both got off the couch.

In the kitchen Erik seated Christine at the table in the centre of the room and served them both lunch. As Christine chewed her sandwich she looked closely at Erik. For she knew she was looking at a mask but still she couldn't deny that he looked very attractive. No wonder she had fell for him so quickly when she first met him as "Mr Foster". But then she remembered something. Back in that other time Erik had brown hair, but now he had shoulder length golden blonde. "Why was that?" she wondered. "Erik? Why did you change your hair colour to blonde? Cause you were brown haired back then." She flashed his grin and put down his sandwich "The brown hair you remember was a wig, Christine. The reason I'm now wearing a blonde one is because some time ago I decided that I wanted to have my original hair colour back." He said flicking his gold pony tail with his index finger. "You were originally blonde before….it happened to you?" she said. Erik nodded "I was, but it wasn't straight like this it was curled actually. You would have liked it." Christine smiled warmly. "I like the way it looks now." Erik's smile widened. He reached across the table, took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Thank you Christine." She stroked his hand with her thumb "Your welcome"  
>After they'd finished their lunch they went arm in arm back to the piano. And the next hour that passed was filled with music and singing.<p>

Finally when they stopped Erik got to his feet and Christine said "So shall we head off then?" Erik hesitated for a moment and rubbed his fingers against his cheek then said "Not just yet Christine. There's something I need to do first." Christine's smile dropped a little "What?" she asked. Erik placed his hand on her shoulder "I need to put on a fresh mask before this one goes rotten." Christine immediately understood and tenderly ran her fingers down his cheek. "Will you be long?" she asked. Erik took her hand in his. "Not too long no, would you like to come and see?" Even though she could remember what was beneath the mask, she still wasn't ready to see what had scared her in that other time. "No I'll just stay here and have a quick drink, if that's ok with you?" Erik kissed her palm "Of course that's fine with me. And that's probably a wise decision. Because my face isn't as you remember it was, it's got worse with all this time. Now all my face is completely disfigured, every bit of skin on it." Christine once again caressed his cheek and Erik smiled lovingly down at her "See you in a bit" she said and turned heading back to the kitchen.

She fetched a glass and filled it with water. As she sipped she wondered how exactly Erik fixed on his masks. Because it looked so life-like that you would never have guessed his face was a mask. She contemplated weather to sneak upstairs and watch him then find out how he did it. "No" she thought I don't want to see him as the monster I thought he was anymore. She took another big gulp of water from the glass and leaned against the work surface. Once again she wondered if there was a way to break Erik's deal with the devil, end his curse and make him a mortal man again with a normal face.

She swallowed the last drop of water and put the glass back onto the counter. She looked out of the window at the streets below. It was starting to get dark and the black clock on the wall said four O'clock. "I hope it won't be dark when we get there" she said as she looked at the sky that was starting to turn greyish blue. "Where exactly is it?" Erik's voice came from behind her. She turned and Erik was standing in the doorway holding their coats over his arm. She looked hard at his face but it didn't look any different to the way it had before. She smiled and walked over to him "Once we get into the taxi I'll give the directions." Said Christine turning her back to him and holding her arms up backwards. Erik slipped her coat onto her and grinned "We're not going to take a taxi, Christine. We're going to take something else." Christine looked at him in confusion. "What?" she asked. "Aha" said Erik winking at her and pulling on his own coat and leather gloves. "You just wait and see what your Erik has to show you."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Notes<span>  
><strong>Sorry for the huge gap guys, so much has been going on.  
>No this was not the end of this story, there's still a bit more to come. I've got it all planned out, so don't think I'll forget about it and disappoint you all. xxx<p> 


	8. Chapter 8 - Another Unexpected Surprise

**Chapter Eight - Another Unexpected Surprise**

Erik picked up a bulky bag, slung it onto his shoulder, took Christine's hand, and led her out of his apartment and down the stairs. But when they reached the entrance hallway they didn't head for the exit Erik led Christine to another door. When Erik opened the door there was another staircase leading downwards. "Where does this lead?" Christine asked as they descended the stairs. It reminded her of when Erik had led her down to his lair. "This leads to the underground car park, Christine" Said Erik smiling at her. When they reached the bottom of the stairs the went through a door right in front of them and the underground car park they entered was filled with about fifteen cars that were all shiny and looked very expensive. Christine's eyes were wide as she looked at all the shiny models. Next to her was a black Porsche, in the row just ahead of her was a silver Aston Martin and a bright red Ferrari. "Oh…My…God" Christine exclaimed staring round. Erik chuckled "Everyone who lives in this apartment is very rich." Christine thought about that then look up at him "How rich are you Erik?" she asked curiously. Erik chuckled again and winked at her "Very" he replied.

Christine giggled and cleared her throat "So which of these flashy cars belongs to you?" she asked. Erik shook his head still smiling "I don't have a car." Christine's smile left her face. "Then why are we down here?" she asked "I have something that's more exciting than a car, and all I'm going to say is I'm glad that you're wearing jeans." Said Erik. "What is it Erik" she pleaded. He patted her hand "Come and I'll show you."He led her to a parking space which had the name "Foster" Above it. But the vehicle that stood in the parking space between a silver Volvo and a white BMW wasn't a car. It was a big black shiny motorbike. Christine's eyes almost popped out of her head. Erik chuckled at her expression "I know, the legendary Opera Ghost drives a motorbike, who would ever believe that?"

Christine didn't answer she clenched her fists and trembled like a leaf in the wind as the fear swarmed through her. Erik noticed her changed expression and slipped his bag off his shoulder onto the ground. He stepped in front of Christine and gently held the tops of her arms. "What's wrong, my dear?" he asked concerned. Christine looked up to meet his anxious eyes and uttered out the truth. And as she spoke her voice went up in panic. "I've never ridden on a motorbike and I've always been afraid of doing so. I mean more people have road accidents on motor bikes than they do in c…" she broke off and Erik took her face in his hands and. "Shh, Christine calm down! It's alright." Erik whispered reassuringly.

Then he leaned in close to her."Christine Listen closely to me. You will be perfectly safe and I give you my word that I am a safe driver. So you won't be in any danger." He kissed her tenderly on her full lips but she still looked unsure. He let go of her face and picked up the bulky bag again and opened it, he pulled from it a black helmet and held it out to her. "See? I have an extra helmet that you can use and as I said before it's good that you're wearing jeans." Christine stared at the helmet but didn't take it. She still had fear in her eyes and her face dropped. Erik sighed and put the helmet on the seat of the motor bike. He took Christine's face in his hands once again forcing her to look at him. "Christine, there is something between both my hands right now that I don't want to lose or come to any harm. So do you think I would allow you come to any harm?" she shook her head. "And do you think I would put you in a situation where you would easily get hurt?" she shook her head again. "I have been driving that bike for more than ten years and I have never had an accident. So if you just sit behind me and keep your arms round my waist then you won't fall off, ok?" Even though the fear was still inside her she knew that Erik spoke true when it came to her safety. So she gave in and nodded "Alright" she said quietly. He smiled and kissed her lips again.

Erik reached behind him and picked up the helmet from the seat. He gently slipped the helmet onto Christine's head and pulled down the clear visor. Then stood back to look her over. "You look sexy" he said with a cheeky grin. Christine could not hold back her amusement at the word and burst out laughing and so did Erik. Their laughter echoed throughout the whole car lifted the helmet visor back up. "What about your helmet?" she asked still laughing. "It's in here" said Erik and stepped up beside the bike. As Christine watched he lifted the huge seat of the bike open and underneath in compartment there was another black helmet. Erik took it out, Stuffed the bag into the compartment and shut the seat back down. "Here we are" he said. And carefully pulled it over his own head. "I guess you have to be careful every time you put that on." She said smiling. Erik nodded "Yes indeed I do."  
>And with that he mounted the bike and kicked it to life. The engine roared and revved. Christine backed away as he pulled up next to her. "Right on you get" said Erik. Heart pounding Christine climbed on to the seat behind him. "Now just wrap your arms round my waist, and just as long as you keep hold of me you won't fall off. But don't hold so tight and choke me." Christine giggled and secured her arms round him. "Ok, let's go!" Said Erik. And in a flash the bike sped off, Christine gasped at the strange feeling and gripped tight. They went up a curved slipway and were then facing a closed iron gate which led out onto the road. Erik pulled a small remote device from his pocket and pressed the single button on it. The gate opened and Erik pulled out and stopped by the edge of the pavement. He turned slightly and said "So where to Miss Day?" Christine pointed to the left. "Head to the north of Central Park" she said.<p>

"Right, now pull down your visor" Erik instructed, Christine did as she was told. Then in another flash they were both flying down the road among the cars and taxis. Christine held Erik tight but then she realized that it wasn't as scary as she thought it would be. It almost felt as if she were flying with the wind blowing into her. She wanted to lift her hands into the air but remembered Erik's instructions to keep hold if she didn't want to fall off. She relaxed and watched as they flew past the familiar streets of New York, this was defiantly a great way to travel. Finally she turned back and laid the side of the helmet against Erik's back.

They drove for about fifteen minutes and with every minute the daylight was still fading into evening. When they reached the area Christine had said Erik parked the bike next to a long line of other motorbikes. Christine got off and stretched her legs which had gone a bit stiff and pulled off her helmet. Erik got off too and pulled down the stands that held the bike upright. Then he turned to face Christine taking off his helmet in the process. "So was that as bad as you expected?" he asked stepping up in front of her. "Christine smiled "No, actually it was quite fun." Erik wrapped his arm round her "You see? You shouldn't judge things before you've come to know them properly. Just like when you first knew me in the other time. If you had taken time to get to know me properly, then you wouldn't have become so scared of me." Christine's smiled dropped and she turned to look down at the pavement. Erik turned her back round to face him "I'm sorry I shouldn't have bought that up and reminded you of all the bad things I did." he apologised.

But Christine shook her head and shrugged off Erik's arm from her shoulder "No don't apologise Erik, it was my fault all those bad things happened. When you placed that ring on my finger all that time ago. I should have understood that was you confessing that you loved me, rather than what I believed. Which was that you were making me your prisoner." She looked up into his eyes that seemed to be questioning her words. She then wrapped her arms round his waist and laid her ear against his heart. "So never apologise to me about that other time Erik, I bought it upon myself to suffer and fear you. If I hadn't done it, all those people wouldn't have died. It was all my fault don't blame yourself" Erik immediately encircled his arms round her to hold her close and laid his cheek on her head against her soft hair. "Oh Christine, my Christine" he sighed. "Oh Erik" She replied. When they broke apart Erik placed his hand on her cheek and she placed her hand over his. And for a whole minute they looked lovingly into each other's eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Notes<span>  
><strong>Bet you weren't expecting that The Opera Ghost would end up driving a motor bike, well there you are.  
>I'm still finishing the next Chapter and that should come quite soon.<br>Keep leaving your Lovely Reviews xxx


	9. Chapter 9 - Special Place

**Chapter Nine – Special Place**

"So which direction do we go from here Miss Day?" Erik asked. Christine giggled and said "Well, we'll just enter the park and I'll give the directions as we walk." Erik nodded and offered her his arm. "Shall we go then?" Christine smiled at the gentlemanly gesture and took his arm. They entered the beautiful park and walked along the stone path. The lights were now on and lit up the whole place beautifully and the light breeze blew the leaves in the trees. The park wasn't deserted but neither was it busy. There was some people walking about as well but not a lot.

Just as they were walking by the lake Christine remembered something from the other time. "I'm quite surprised you know Erik." He turned to look at her. "About what Christine?" he asked. "About how strong your love is to me. You see when I begged Richard to take me away so I could escape from you. I thought you would have realized back then that I didn't love you. But you of course weren't the sort of man that took no for an answer. Then when we were in your lair I pushed a candle holder at you and shot you with a gun. Yet you still wanted me. I find that very strange because if a women was trying to kill a man he would either run from her or try to kill her in turn. But not you Erik. Why did you still want me then and even now after all that I did to you?" Erik was silent for a few seconds as they kept on walking but then he said "It was because I wanted no other women but you Christine. Even if you did keep trying to kill me, I still would not have let you go. I would have kept you with me until you finally learned to love me and not fear me." He said all this in a sincerer voice.  
>Christine stared at the ground watching their foot falls "Such a love, so strong and so true. Yet I was so blinded by hatred and fear that I didn't even see it." She said feeling guilty. Erik slipped his arm from hers and wrapped it round her shoulders hugging her to his side. "Look on the bright side, you didn't lose me in the end. I'm still here with you and now you understand that love, so it's not the end of the world. And there's no need for you to feel guilty." Christine wrapped her arm round his back and laid her head against his shoulder as they walked on.<p>

When they came to the end of the path by the lake Christine turned and led Erik up and down a few grassy slopes. Soon they were approaching a tall great willow tree with and thick trunk and loads of droopy leaves. Christine let go of Erik's back to take hold of his hand, she led him through a gap in the droopy leaves. They now stood inside a large hollowed out space beneath the huge branches of the tree like standing inside a tent. The branches that bellowed to and throw around them were almost like a canopy of curtains. And though the gaps of the branches you could see the lake glowing a forget-me-not blue below the sky which had now changed to a radiant sunset orange. The skyscrapers and buildings with their lights now on lit them up like Christmas trees.  
>Christine smiled at Erik who was staring round at the beautiful surroundings. "This is where I like to come on nice evenings when there's no one about, I also practice singing while I watch the sun set. And in the summer I come to sit down here in the shade and read a book." She sat down on the soft grass, tucked her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms round them. "I find it a very peaceful place and quiet." Erik sat down next to her "I certainly is, I didn't expect that we would come to somewhere as lovely as this" Christine grinned and leaned against him, his hand came up to hold her once again and rubbed up and down her arm.<p>

They didn't talk for a while they just watched as the sky glowed brighter and brighter as the sun was setting somewhere behind the skyscrapers. Christine then asked "Erik, what was it like when you saw me step out onto the stage yesterday?" He rested his head against hers. "Well, it was very unexpected for me, I had just spent a hundred years without you. So the thought of you just appearing out of the blue was highly unlikely. Because from what I remembered you had disappeared before my eyes in the midst of those flames. And I never saw any trace of you since that night. Then came yesterday I was all set to watch another lot of girls audition for the show I was producing. As I was sat there on the balcony I was starting to get bored, because a lot of the girls that auditioned were nothing as good as you ever were. Then as if by magic there you were stepping out onto the stage. At first I thought I was imagining things, but then you spoke and said your name was "Christine Day". Erik stroked his fingers over Christine's cheek "I wondered how this was possible, because you didn't look a day older from when I had last saw you. Unless you were just a reincarnation, but still you had the same name and I couldn't think of an exclamation that fitted. And to make it even more incredible you sang the very song that you were my inspiration for. Oh your voice was just as beautiful as I remembered it." He leaned in to kiss her forehead. "Then when that sand bag knocked you out I was so scared that I had lost you all over again." Christine let go of her legs and wrapped her arms round Erik's neck and rested her chin on his shoulder. Erik embraced her back stroking her hair.  
>"When I came to your side I was so terrified that you were dead, but then your eyes opened I was so relieved you were alright. I was also a little relieved that you didn't recognize me straight away, because if you had you probably would have been scared and panicked. And it would have been in front everyone and how would we have been able to explain it to them? Still, with you in the dark I took the opportunity to pretend to be someone else, and tried to see how easy it would be to win your heart that way. And from what I discovered it wasn't hard. Then of course, you being a very smart girl, worked it all out and discovered my true identity. I then saw that there were only two possible futures. Your fear would come back and you would keep fighting to escape from me. Or the impossible would happen and you would accept me and be mine, which of course you have done"<br>Still in his warm embrace Christine could easily see everything from his point of view crystal clear. It was easy to believe all that he said. "If I had chosen the other option and I had escaped from you last night, what would you have done then?" she asked. Erik's hand rested still on the back of her head "I would have kept following you and I would not have given up to keep trying to win your heart." Christine gripped the back of his coat like a lifeline and shut her eyes tight. "I could never escape from you, even if I did run." She said. "Probably not" Erik replied.

Christine remembered that Erik himself was still a prisoner in his curse with the devil. And now the devil bitch had been trying to get between them and break their bond of love. Despite all that they had done so far Erik was still cursed. If love was the only way to break the curse and to prove that Erik could still be loved despite what he looked like. Christine had to try harder or else there would be another dreaded visit from that asshole devil. An idea sparked in her head.  
>She let go of Erik and leaned back. "You don't want me to leave you do you Erik?" she said grinning. Erik's eyes widened "Never ever, my Christine." Christine's grin widened until it was almost ear to ear. "Well if you really don't want me to…. Try to catch me!" She leapt to her feet and ran out from under the willow. Erik burst out laughing and jumped to his feet "Get back her you!" he laughed and charged after her. Then the two of them where running up and down the slopes laughing their heads off. Soon Erik caught Christine round her waist, lost his balance and the two of then rolled down a big hill and landed in a heap at the bottom. The two of them were still laughing and now also panting for breath. Erik turned over and sat up, he placed his hands on the ground on either side of Christine's face so he was now leaning directly over her. "I caught you!" he said playfully. Christine giggled breathlessly and closed her eyes. Erik slipped his hand under her back and pulled her upright. "Come on Christine, up you get." Her said and helped her to her feet. That had been both fun and breath taking, but she got her breath back as she got to her feet.<p>

By now the sky had gone dark and stars were starting to shine. She turned back to look at Erik who was also looking at the sky. "How perfect, for this lovely day with you to end with a starry night." He said. Christine knew how to make it end even better for him. "Erik" she said quietly. "Yes?" he asked turning to face her. Christine came up close to him, placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him long and full on his lips. Erik mirrored her movements and placed his own hand on her cheek and kissed her back with so much passion and love. When the kiss ended they leaned back slightly to look at each other. Erik looked into her chocolate brown eyes and Christine looked into his bluey-green eyes. They leaned in and kissed again and Christine threw her arms round Erik's neck. As Erik wrapped his arms round her waist he lifted her up off the ground and spun her round in the air. She giggled as he put her back down on the ground. They embraced again just as all the stars had switched on in the dark night sky. "I love you Erik" she said into his shoulder. "I love you more, Christine" he said burying his face into her hair and holding her tight.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

Ah, such a nice place don't you think? I certainly would like a special place to go to like that.  
>So much love and so much happiness. And such a nice chapter that took me a lot of thought of how to put together and set.<p>

Let me know what you think of it in your reviews.


	10. Chapter 10 - Ultimatum

**Chapter Ten – Ultimatum **

Five Hours later after a wonderful evening in the park and then eating out at a fancy restaurant, Erik and Christine had returned happily back to Christine's house. And now at this moment they were in Christine's bed encircled in each other's arms, and giving the other endless kisses. It had been such a wonderful evening for Christine. Riding a motor bike for the first time, taking Erik to see her special place and then Erik taking her out for dinner. When they had arrived back at her house she was too exhausted to do much more. So they had gone up to her room and went straight to bed. Now as she lay in Erik's arms she couldn't have been happier and knew that Erik felt the same way himself. He was now already asleep breathing silently in and out. She smiled to herself, shut her eyes and almost immediately dropped off.

Suddenly a two hands grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back against the pillow. She gasped and tried to reach for Erik but he had vanished from beside her. She looked up and the wicked face of the devil grinned down at her. The bright hot fiery flames engulfed the room around them but just like last time it didn't touch the bed. "No! Go away!" she cried. He chuckled "Think you're so smart, eh Sugarplum? Well you're wrong, no one can overpower me. When I cast a curse on anyone it's eternal." Christine tried to summon up all the courage she had "Well I'm afraid there's been a glitch in your precious curse" She accused "You made it so Erik could NEVER be loved for himself. But I have proved you wrong, because **_I _**love him and nothing you do can break that" The devil grabbed her neck choking off her windpipe "You may believe that you're his salvation Christine, but there's no way you could have a life with him. Don't you remember he is wearing a mask? Underneath he is really a monster and a murderer. You saw him kill before you own eyes, he'll do it again trust me he will." He loosened his grip on her throat and she shook her head from side to side. "No I don't think he will. You are only saying that to scare me away from him. Well Mr it will **_NEVER_** work!" She said this with so much honesty and truth, but the wicked grin on the devil's face still remained. "My words may not scare you away but I guarantee that if you stay with him, you will receive this visit from me every night without a miss." Christine's eyes widened with terror and he nodded. "Yes, so if you leave Erik for good like a good girl I will gladly leave you alone. But if you don't, you will see a lot more of me. You may love him now but remember, you can never truly be his. No women can want a monster" He laughed loudly and Christine shook violently against his hold and screamed loudly.

She then heard Erik's voice "Christine! Christine!" She burst upwards and felt Erik's arms catch her "Erik! Help!" she cried. He held her close and stroked her hair as she cried "Shh, Christine, shh. It's alright, I'm here" She clung tightly to him as if he was her life line. "It was that devil asshole wasn't it?" he asked silently, Christine nodded and sniffed. "It was him, Oh Erik. He said that that the love we have for each other isn't enough to break your curse. And that I can never truly be yours because underneath you're still a monster and no women can want a monster. And he said that if I don't leave you, he will haunt me for the rest of my life." Erik's heart sank as he heard this. His beloved would have nightmares all the time just for being with him and loving him. Christine continued to speak through a tight throat "I can't see how we can be together for the rest of our lives if I will besentenceded to this." Erik froze as she said this. She sat up and looked him in the eye "Erik I do love you, but if I stay with you I will be haunted by that devil forever. I don't want that Erik I want a peaceful life where there's nothing to fear or be afraid of."

She dropped her gaze but Erik took her face in his hands forcing her to look at him. He wasn't going to allow that Devil Asshole to ruin all the happiness that this one day with Christine had bought to him. "Christine listen to me" he said but her eyes were still looking down. "Christine look at me" she looked up into his bright eyes. "Don't you start thinking that leaving me will fix everything because it won't. Remember I told you that I would never leave you? Well things are going to stay that way forever. That devil is never going to get between us and it's just like I said last night, our love will break his hold over…." Christine interrupted him "No! He said that our love is not enough to break it. The harder we try, the more he will come and haunt me. Erik please don't make me I'm scared! I'm…s...so scared." She broke off and shut her eyes making two tears fall down her cheeks. Erik pulled her to him again and she buried her face in his chest. "We mustn't give up, my love. If you just walk away then that's giving up. We need to keep on fighting. You're stronger and braver than you thing than you think Christine. Trust me I know. You're brave enough to sing on stage in front of hundreds of people, even enough to fire a gun. And you've got strength within you, dear one. We'll find a way through this, I promise. But it's not going to end with you trying to leave me."

Christine wiped her tears with her sleeve and Erik laid her gently back down on the soft pillows. "Sleep now my love, and I'll try to think of another way." Christine didn't want to sleep but she couldn't stay awake all night. She snuggled up against Erik who was on his side, leaning on one elbow and looking down at her. His fingers gently stroked her cheek and her eyes started to slowly close.  
>Erik stayed on his side watching Christine sleep and thinking hard. There somehow had to be a way to break his curse. If the love they had expressed today wasn't strong enough then it had to be something even stronger, but what? He thought of the words the devil had spoken to Christine, anything he had said to her might be a clue. For ages he thought and thought in the lamplight. Then something flashed in his head <strong><em>"I can never truly be yours because underneath you're still a monster and no women can want a monster."<em>** It all made sense to Erik now **_"I can never truly be yours" _**and **_"No women can want a monster." _**He knew what he must do.  
>Switching off the lamp he snuggled close to Christine and wrapping his arm round her. Tomorrow he would do it.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

Looks like the devil isn't going to give up.  
>Christine is starting to have doubts and Erik has an idea.<p>

And you may have noticed that I've changed the story title to "Destler and Day". I've done this because I feel that it deserves a proper title.  
>Do you like it? I hope you do.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11 - Kept In The Dark

**Chapter Eleven – Kept In The Dark**

Erik was the first to wake when morning dawned through the window. He sat up slowly and looked down at his beloved who was still sleeping peacefully. He smiled as he saw that she was beautiful even as she slept. He closed his eyes and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. Christine stirred and began to slowly wake up, she rubbed her eyes and looked up at him and smiled. "Morning" he whispered. "Morning" she replied and he leaned in to her once again and the both kissed. "You feeling better now?" he asked gently. Christine swallowed as she remembered the nightmare "I'm still so scared" She whimpered. Erik lifted her up into his arms "Don't be scared, Christine" he whispered. She trembled in his strong arms but the steady beating of his heart calmed her. One two, one two, one two, one two.

She leaned back to face him. "Did you think of anything that could help us?" she asked curiously. Erik smoothed back his hair. "Not just yet, but don't worry I'll think of something." But of course he already had thought of something. Keeping it a secret was the right choice, anyway that's how all men do it. Don't tell her until the time is right. Christine smiled "I'm sure you will" She stretched and stepped out of the bed. "I'm going to have a shower now." She said and went to get some clean clothes from her wardrobe. Erik got out of bed too and stretched his legs and arms. "I've got a lot of plans to make" he thought to himself then asked. "Can I use your phone Christine? I need to call Mr. Henderson." Christine nodded "Of course you can Erik, it's on the table downstairs in the hall." "Thank you" he said. She gathered up her clothes "I won't be long" she said opening the bedroom door. "Oh, there's no need for you to rush Christine, take your time my love." She gave him a warm smile before going into the bathroom. Erik descended the stairs and went to the phone. He lifted the receiver to his ear and dialled a number. He waited and then a male voice answered "Hello?" Erik smiled "Morning Roger, its Erik. Sorry to disturb you, but I have a few things I'd like you to arrange for tonight."

Christine was stood in the shower washing through her hair. She had so many thoughts running through her head. Two days ago she woke up on a perfectly normal morning and went to audition for a show. Then she was magically transported back in time and went through a load of unbelievable events. Evaded a monster she feared above all things, a monster who loved her. Then she was transported back to her time and woke up looking into the eyes of a gorgeous young man who she didn't realize was the monster she had escaped from. Than after discovering the truth about him, her fear had turned to pity and then somehow love. But just when she had thought everything was alright the devil who had cursed this man had come to haunt her. And scare her away from this man whom she had fallen in love with. She tried everything she could think of to make the devil go away but everything she'd tried hadn't worked. So now it all depended if Erik could think of a plan himself.  
>She finished rinsing through her hair and scrubbed down her body. Erik was sure to think of something he was clever enough. But if his plan didn't work she decided that she would have to go back to her decision of leaving him. As much as she would regret it, as much as she knew it would hurt Erik and that he would never stop following her. It was the best choice, because it could all end with the devil killing her. All devils have the capability to kill the innocent. Weather that was through bad luck or murder it was all the same reason. The devil's touch. Shaking the thought out of her head she turned off the water, stepped out of the shower and dried herself off.<p>

Erik was still on the phone downstairs "So can all that be ready for tonight, Roger?" Erik asked into the receiver. Mr Henderson's voice replied "Yes, everything can be arranged. But why didn't you ask for me to arrange this at the dinner other night Erik?" Erik grinned to himself "I would have asked Roge, but I didn't know myself. And even if I did know I still wouldn't have asked you arrange it straight away." There was a small pause "Why not?" Mr Henderson asked. "Because I would have said to myself. Why rush?" Erik replied. "Of course I understand. So does Miss Day know about this?"Mr Henderson asked, Erik shook his head even though he was alone "No not yet. But I will tell her soon." Then Mr Henderson asked "Why do you need me to do this anyway? What exactly are you planning to do tonight Erik?" Erik's smile widened "Ah, now that would be telling wouldn't it Roge?" he said. Mr Henderson laughed "I guess it would, so I'll see you tonight?" Erik nodded to himself. "Yes, you have a good day. Goodbye." He replaced the receiver and looked up the stairs. He certainly had lots of things to sort out. Then he realized that Christine would have to be alone for most of the day while he made some arrangements. Would she be able to cope being alone for a few hours? He thought. Best to ask her, he decided.

Erik went back up the stairs and knocked on Christine's closed door. "Come in Erik!" She called. He opened the door and found Christine in her dressing gown sat at her dressing table brushing through her damp hair. "Christine I need to talk to you about something." Christine stared at him through the mirror "What?" she asked. He sat down on the edge of her bed. "I'm afraid I've got to go and speak to Mr Henderson face to face and I need to go to do some important errands. So I regretfully **_am_** going to have to leave you alone for the day, my love." Christine turned round to face him her eyes wide with shock. "Why can't I go with you Erik? Didn't you say last night that you would never leave me?" Erik nodded "I did indeed say that. But what I'm going to go and do will take a long time. There will be nothing for you to do except wait, you'll get very bored. So I guess it won't hurt to leave you for just a few hours."

Christine contemplated this. She was scared because of the devil. But a few hours probably wouldn't hurt. And anyway they couldn't be together every moment of every day, they'd have to separate to do their own things. "What time exactly will you be back?" she asked. Erik smiled and said "Probably around late afternoon or something like that." She nodded "I guess it would be alright then." Erik stepped over to giver he a quick hug. When he released her he picked up his bag and stopped by the door. "I'll leave you to dry your hair, I'm just going to have my shower." She nodded and he left the room. Christine picked up her hairdryer and proceeded to dry her hair.

An hour later they had both dressed, had their breakfast and were now at this moment getting ready to leave. Christine pulled on her coat as Erik came down the stairs. He donned his own coat and slung his bag on his shoulders. "I'm taking the bike, do you need to be dropped off somewhere?" he asked. Christine shook her head "No, you've got important errands to do. I'll just get a taxi." Erik nodded and stuffed his hand into his pocket. He took her hand in his and placed some cash into her palm "My treat" he said smiling. Christine shook her head in disbelief "Erik you didn't….." he stopped her by laying his index finger on her lips. "No, no I insist" Christine smiled and hugged him round his neck and he hugged her round her waist. "Oh, and don't make any plans for this evening, my love" Christine giggled "Why? Are you taking me out **_again?" _**He grinned back and said. "Maybe". After sharing another kiss with each other Erik donned his helmet and mounted his bike, he kicked it to life and drove off.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Notes<br>**I always love it when you guys say that you're looking forward to the next chapters. And I expect you're going to say it again after you've now read this.

I wonder if Robert Englund himself would Love this if he read it. Do you think he would?  
>If you think he would then tell me why in your reviews. xxx<p> 


	12. Chapter 12 - Research

**Chapter Twelve – Research**

Christine watched Erik drive off until she couldn't see him, then she headed towards the pavement and waved for a taxi. "The Bennet Music Library at sixty-fifth and third please." She told the taxi driver through the window. She got in, laid her bag aside and relaxed back in her seat. She was heading to see Meg because she knew that she would be working today. When taxi pulled up outside the huge building Christine got out, walked straight inside and headed towards the lower section of the library where Meg worked. She found her sat at her desk reading a thick book. When she spotted Christine she placed a book mark in the book and set it down on the desk. "Morning Chris, how are you this morning?" Christine smiled "I'm very well thank you" she replied.

Meg stepped out from behind her desk "So what can I do for you this morning?" Meg asked. Christine took a few steps closer "Meg, what was the name of the book that you found the information about Erik Destler?" Meg removed her glasses and thought hard "Let me think… er it…..it was called. Oh Yes! It was called "Composers of the Nineteenth Century" Why do you want to know?" She asked. "Because last night I was looking at the sheet we found and I just became curious abouthim, and so I want to see if there's any more info about him." Christine of course had not looked at the music the night before. But she wanted something to do that would kill time so she would be back with Erik sooner. Meg folded her arms across her chest "That's all very well Chris, but I don't think there will be much to find. Because I said myself I had to go through a dozen books before I could that one book with the footnote I showed you."

Christine scratched the back of her head. "Have you still got the book Meg?" she asked. "Yes, I've got it somewhere" said Meg and she put her glasses back on and began searching through all books that were piled on her desk. "I really must put all these back soon or Mr Krueger will be mad with me" Christine nodded. She had quite often seen the library Manager "Frank Krueger" when he was angry. And it was something no one would want to see. "Nothing is worse than Mr Krueger's temper" she said cheekily and they both giggled. "Ah, here we are" said Meg holding out the thick brown book. Christine took it in her hands and looked at the gold title "Composers of the Nineteenth Century". She opened the book where the bookmark was. And there she saw the same paragraph that she had read the other night

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Destler. Erik<span>  
><em>**_Known primarily for his unfinished opera "Don Juan Triumphant". Destler's musical reputation is overshadowed by his infamy. He was said to be obsessed with a young opera singer who disappeared without a trace the night of Destler's death. Authorities believe that they were never able to prove that the composer was a psychopathic killer, responsible for the brutal murders of at least a dozen London residents. _

* * *

><p>An idea came into her head "Can you show me where you got this book?" she asked. "Hmm, I think I ca…" But Meg was interrupted suddenly by the back door which banged open making both girls jump. A tall man walked in holding a piece of paper. "Excuse me, Miss Gordon. Frank says that the delivery of new books have arrived out at the back. And he wants you to unload them and sort them." He handed her the piece of paper. "Yes Max I'll attend to it right away. Could you please help Christine find where in the library this book comes from?" she asked handing the book to him. "Of course Miss Gordon." He said. Meg walked past both of them and stopped by the back door where max had walked in. "Once I've finished sorting the books I'll come and see how you're doing Christine" she said. "Alright, see you later Meg" she said.<p>

The moment the door closed Christine turned to face Max. "Right if you follow me up to the front desk we'll find which shelf in the library this book came from." Christine nodded "I'm right behind you" She followed him back up the stairs and through to the main reception. Christine waited behind the desk while max scanned the book. After a minute he said "Ah, here we are then miss. We need to go up to the second floor into the history section." He led Christine up some more stairs and soon they reached the second floor. They passed endless shelf upon shelf of books until they stopped by a long row shelves with a sign above them that said "Nineteenth Century." He handed the book back to Christine "Well here we are then, is there anything here you need me to help you research?" Christine shook her head "No thanks, I'm sure you've got more important things to do." He looked surprised but nodded "I do indeed actually. Hope you find what you're looking for, goodbye." "Bye" Christine said over her shoulder as he walked away.  
>Much, much later Christine was sat comfortably on an arm chair. On the coffee table beside her was a small pile of books she had taken off the shelf. She had not found Erik's name in any of the books in the pile, but the thick volume she was now reading. "Famous Victorian Killers and their Crimes" She had found a whole chapter about him. The chapter itself was only three pages long.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Erik Destler<strong>

_Erik Destler used to be a normal man like any other man you would find. He loved to compose music, operas especially. He dreamed of becoming a great composer and to be loved by the world for his music. One fateful night he made a deal with the devil, he sold his soul and the devil made it so his dream would become reality. But the devil had a price, he burned and deformed Destler's face so terribly and hideously that the no one would ever love him for himself ever again by anyone.  
><em>_With a cursed face Destler could not step out into public without scaring a poor soul. Destler tried to reason and explain to the world about why he looked the way he did. But all who saw him ran away screaming in fear before he could even speak a word to them. He was driven mad with being despised and feared by the world, so mad that he became a deadly killer. Anyone who angered or insulted him had signed their death certificate in blood. After Destler brutally murdered the insulter he skinned them completely. Then Destler would use the skin of his murdered victims and sew it over his face to hide his hideousness. This enabled him to walk out into the public eye which only made it harder for the authorities to find him._

_He then fell madly in love with a young opera singer and it was then that he began committing murder in her name. He skinned a scene shifter for accidently dropping a sand bag on her head during a opera rehearsal, he murdered the Gasette critic when he criticized her debut performance. On the evening of the masked ball at the London Opera House he beheaded one of their singers and put her head in a pot of soup. During all the mayhem this caused he kidnapped the opera singer he loved and they both disappeared._

_According to the one witness of that night inspector Hopkins of Scotland Yard. Destler's lair was right under the opera house and it was there that he held the young girl prisoner. He broke in and along with the young girl's fiancée Richard and they tried to save her. But Richard was no match for Erik Destler, he got stabbed and engulfed in flames from a candle. Hopkins was only wounded with a busted shoulder after Destler pushed him down some stairs.  
><em>_Destler then must have knocked a candle on some wood because the lair was starting to catch fire. Through all the pain in his shoulder Hopkins managed to reach for his gun and shoot Destler three times. What happened next was a mystery because everything was hidden by the flames that were burning throughout the lair. But though it all Hopkins heard the girl's screams and then the crashing of broken glass. When her screams faded away along with the shattering glass he then heard Destler cry out the girl's name in terror.  
><em>_In the time it took for Hopkins to get to his feet Destler's cries had also faded away. He then had to evacuate from the lair as it was burning quickly. He stepped out and waited for the flames to die down. When they eventually did he stepped back in he saw that every single thing in the lair had been burned, there was no chance that anyone could have survived that. He began to look for the bodies but he found no trace of the girl or Destler. He searched throughout the whole lair but found nothing except Richard's burned body. Detectives were called to investigate but from what they saw and from the evidence Hopkins provided, they estimated that both Destler and the girl had been burned to ash. And the screams Hopkins had heard were when they both had been burned by the flames. The verdict had been declared true because ever since that night Destler and the girl were never seen again._

* * *

><p>Christine was surprised that she had found a book with so much detail about that night. She decided that she would take the book out and show to Erik when she got home. He may be surprised that he ended up in a history book, unless he hadn't read it already. Christine then heard the sound of approaching footsteps, she looked up to see Meg walking towards her carrying two mugs. "Here" she said quietly "I made you a coffee" Christine smiled and took one of the mugs "Thanks" she replied just as quietly. As she took a sip from her cup Meg sat on the arm chair next to her "So did you find anything out about our friend?" she asked. Christine handed her the book. "Only the one chapter here in this book. Take a look." Meg read the chapter through with wide eyes. When she'd finished she stared at Christine. "My god, Chris I can't believe it. I mean I was shocked when I found out he was a serial killer but this. I mean it's like he was Jack the Ripper." Christine nodded "I know"<p>

For a while they sat in silence and sipped their coffee. Meg finished her cup and placed it down next to the pile of books. "I've got my lunch hour now Chris, so do you want to go and eat somewhere?" Christine swallowed her last mouthful of coffee "Yes, I'd love that Meg. I'll just put these back first" she said gesturing to the pile of books "Then I'm gonna check this book out and I'll be with you." She got to her feet and picked up the books. "Why are you taking the book out Chris?" Meg asked as Christine placed the books back on their shelf. " Just for something to read Meg. I find Destler's story very intriguing." Meg stared at her "You're kidding, I found it quite scary and gruesome." Christine slid the last book on the shelf "Well some people like it and some people don't." Meg nodded but didn't answer.  
>They both walked side by side as they headed to the front desk for Christine to take the book out. After having both the book and her library card scanned, Christine put the book in her bag and then both she and Meg walked outside. "So where would you like us to go then?" Christine asked. Meg thought for moment then replied "Do you fancy sushi?" Christine nodded "Mmm, sushi sounds good." Then they walked down the road heading towards the sushi bar.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

Wow! A very long Chapter to write.  
>Hope you like the Mr Krueger Joke. It's for all of you that are ROBERT ENGLUND FANS! Like Me :D<br>Let me know what you think in your reviews.  
>XXX<p> 


	13. Chapter 13 - The Sushi Platter

**Chapter Thirteen – The Sushi Platter **

Christine and Meg were now at this moment sat on high stools in a place called "The Sushi Platter" and both had a little plate of sushi in front of them. And as they ate the other sushi dishes went round the bar on the mini conveyor belt with plastic see-through bows over them. When Meg was halfway through her sushi platter she put down her fork "So Chris, there was something I wanted to ask you." Christine stopped eating and put down her fork too. "What is it Meg?" she asked. "The other day when we first met Mr. Foster, I noticed something." Christine's heart started pounding and she tried to keep her voice steady "What was that?" Meg took off her glasses and looked Christine in the eye. "When I tried to talk to him he wasn't taking any notice of me. And when Roger was taking me off the stage I saw over my shoulder that all his attention was on you. Later that night at the party you and him were partners and you said that it was like love at first sight in books and films. I just want to know how it happened so quickly. And what did you do with him before you came down to the party that evening?"  
>Christine thought for a moment, how could she explain in a way that was both truthful and not a lie at the same time? She decided to just make up a story that was close to the truth but leave out the mysterious details. "Well he took me back to his place for a few drinks and told me about the party he'd invited us to. While he was upstairs changing I suddenly realized that I had seen him before. Years ago we knew each other, we were very close, and I guess you could say we were high school sweethearts. We both studied music and he told me some key skills on how to sing. But our different college scholarships parted both of us. Just before I left he promised me that we would be together again and we made our true love vow. The reason I didn't recognize him the other day was because his appearance had changed, because now we're both adults and not teenagers anymore. But anyway when he came back downstairs after changing and he told me who he really was and we…. well you can probably guess the rest Meg."<p>

Christine's heart relaxed as she saw Meg's warm smile "Christine, that's so wonderful. It's a shame that we didn't go to the same high school together, I would have really liked to see you both together back then." Christine smiled back and picked up her fork again "I wish you had been there too Meg." And she took another mouthful of sushi. Meg also picked up her fork and continued to eat her own. When they'd cleared their plates they each bought a glass of wine.

* * *

><p>Erik entered the shop and walked up to the counter, the shop keeper gave him a welcoming smile. "Good afternoon sir, what can I do for you?" Erik reached into his pocket and took out a piece of paper. "A special purchase, a very special purchase" he said and handed the paper to the shop keeper. The shop keeper examined it and nodded "Very well sir, if you'd like to walk with me I'll show you what's on best offer at the moment."<p>

* * *

><p>Christine and Meg now stood outside the Sushi Platter. "So are you heading home then?" Meg asked and Christine nodded "Yeah and wait for Erik to get back." Meg placed her hand on Christine's shoulder "I'm really happy for you Christine, I really am." "Thank you Meg" Christine said. Meg checked her watch "Well I'd better get back or Mr. Krueger will get mad at me" She and Christine hugged each other "You have a good afternoon then" "Thanks, See ya Chris." And she walked back towards the library and Christine waved for a taxi.<p>

* * *

><p>Erik was now standing at the counter and handing the shop keeper his credit card. "Thank you sir" and he swiped it through the machine. "Excellent purchase choice by the way. Your girl is going to love it." Erik grinned and nodded "I hope she does" He put his glasses on, signed the receipt and picked up the bag. After exiting the shop he walked over to where his motorbike was parked. He slipped the bag into his rucksack, got on the seat and kicked the bike to life. In a flash he was on the road heading back to Christine's house.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Notes<br>**We're near the end now guys. Just a few more chapters to go!  
>PLEASE Keep reviewing! :D<p> 


	14. Chapter 14 - Loneliness

**Chapter Fourteen – Loneliness **

Now at home Christine sat at her kitchen table with a warm cup of coffee in her hands. She looked up at the clock it said half-past three. How long would it be before Erik came back? She wondered. Her coffee may have been warm but nothing could compare to the warmth of Erik's hands on her skin. She sighed and took the book from out of her bag beside her chair leg. In her hands she held the brown book with the golden title "Famous Victorian Killers and their Crimes" she flipped through pages until she came to the chapter about Erik, she stared at the page but didn't read it. Finally she turned the book over and placed it face-down on the table so that it would still be on the same page when she picked it up again.

Christine left the kitchen and went up to her room. She stood in the centre of the room but didn't know what to do, her room was tidy, it didn't need any cleaning and she wasn't tired enough for an afternoon nap. She sighed and turned to look at herself in the mirror on her wall but instantly regretted that she had. For there was the wicked grin and the eyes of fire staring through at her. "No!" she shouted and turned away quickly. Staring at the carpet she took a few deep breaths "Not real! Not real! Not real!" she repeated quietly. Straightening back up she moved her hair out of her face and turned slowly to look at the mirror. She let out a sigh of relief when she found herself facing an ordinary mirror. When would that bloody devil go away and leave her alone? But already knew how he would leave. Only if Erik's curse was broken would he **_and_** she be free. Still taking deep breaths Christine sat down on her bed and buried her face in her hands. It was now that she finally knew how much she truly loved Erik, being apart from him was like she had been ripped in half. And to think that she had actually tried to kill him. She felt like crying but managed to hold back the tears.

The sudden sound of a motorbike jolted her out of her misery, she leapt to her feet and hurried to the window. There was Erik pulling into her front drive and getting off the bike. Christine ran from her room and raced down the stairs to the front door. She pulled the door open and a gush of wind blew her hair back as she saw Erik."Erik! Oh, Erik" she cried and ran to him. "Christine!" he exclaimed as she ran right into his arms "What's the matter, my love?" Christine didn't answer she just clung tightly to him for dear life. Erik took her up into his arms and carried her back into the house. Christine kept her arms round his neck and buried her face in his warm neck breathing in the sweet smell of his rich cologne. Erik carried her into the lounge, sat down on the sofa and held her on his lap. "Now tell me what's wrong." Christine rested her head on his shoulder as she spoke. "Oh Erik, I can't bear being alone without you. I need you with me all the time, we can't be apart. Please don't leave me alone again, please I beg you!" her voice was raising and going up an octave in panic. Erik hugged her close to calm her "Shh, Christine, shh" he whispered "I'm here, don't panic, I'm here."  
>Erik could not believe that his absence would cause this. Then again Christine herself hadn't been sure when he had told her in morning he had to go. And could it have been him begging her never to leave him this morning. Why did this world they live in have to be filled with madness. Then Erik could guess what had probably upset her. That fucking devil must have made another appearance to her while he was gone. Oh that fucking bitch was going to be the death of both of them. It all depended on if his plan was going to work tonight. "Come on Christine, I think you need a warm drink" he said kissing her head. He helped her to her feet and walked with her to the kitchen with his arm round her waist.<p>

Christine now felt better that he was here, the warmth had returned to her body and she felt safe within his hold. "I had just made some coffee actually, would you like a cup?" she asked. Erik smiled "Yes please, that would be nice. While you make them I'm just going to get my helmet and my bag from outside." Christine nodded and he left the room. She picked up the half full mug from earlier off the table and emptied the contents into the sink. She then stepped over to the coffee machine and found that the coffee in the jug was still warm. She filled two mugs and placed them both on the table just as Erik came back into the kitchen. He sat with Christine at the kitchen table and took a sip from one of the mugs. "Delicious" he said.  
>His eyes then spotted the book lying face down on the table. "What's that Christine?" Erik asked pointing. Christine turned her head and slid the book in front of her. "I was at the library today and I was trying to see if you were in any of the history books." Erik grinned a toothy grin "And did you have any luck?" he asked. "Not with most of the books I found. But I found a whole chapter about of you in this book." She picked it up but kept her finger in where the chapter was and handed it to Erik. He took it in his long fingers and read the chapter. Christine sat and watched him intently, sipping her coffee. His expression was fixed and didn't change as he read. When he'd finished his smile returned "Well, well, it seems that someone was able to pass the full details of that night."Christine nodded. "It's a good thing that my name is not mentioned in there. Because if anyone who knew me today read that book, there would be some confusion and maybe questions, especially if they knew I was with you." Erik nodded "I always knew it was a good thing I changed my surname. If I didn't it would then be the same for me."<p>

When they had both finished their coffee Erik rose to his feet, put both mugs by the sink and held out his hand to Christine. "Come now my dear, we need to get ready" Christine took his hand looking confused "What for Erik?" she asked. Erik led her up the stairs. "We're going out tonight." He said as they reached the top landing. "Again?!" Christine cried out in surprise. Erik nodded "Yes, we are." They entered Christine's room "Where are we going?" she asked. Erik didn't answer straight away he smiled widely and took her face in both is hands "Ah, now that would be telling wouldn't it, my love? Anyway you'll find out when we get there. Put on something very beautiful because it's going to be formal."  
>Christine was by now <strong><em>very<em>** puzzled. She undressed, pulled on her dressing gown, gave her hair a nice brush though and contemplated whether to pin it up but decided she'd just leave it loose. Then after applying some nice make-up and perfume she looked through her wardrobe for something formal to wear. She had a lot of nice dresses to choose from but finally selected one. It was long in length, a dark indigo colour and the type that you could easily eat and breathe in. Standing in front of the mirror she stepped in, slipped her arms through the arm holes and gently pulled the small zip up at the back. She then put on a black cardigan with sleeves that came to her elbows. Finally she pulled on some black stockings and stepped into some black heeled shoes. Now looking in the mirror she looked formal enough for wherever Erik was going to take her.  
>The door opened behind her and Erik walked in wearing a black suit, black bow tie and shiny black shoes. His hair was still back in its ponytail and he had removed his glasses. His smile lit up his face when he saw her. "Oh Christine, You look so beautiful, just like the angel you are." Christine smiled "Thank you" she picked up her hand bag and stepped over to him. He put his arm round her and they both headed down the stairs towards the front door.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Notes<br>**Wow! I can't believe this next chapter got completed so quickly.  
>It's Not Long now till the end.<br>Keep leaving your reviews! :D


	15. Chapter 15 - The Dreamy Girl

**Chapter Fifteen – The Dreamy Girl**

Christine took Erik's hand as she stepped out of the taxi onto the pavement. "Why have we come back here Erik?" She asked as she stared at the front of the Broadway Bistro where they had eaten and danced the other night with all the company. "You'll find out very soon, my dear." Erik replied offering her his arm. Christine entwined her arm with his and they walked through the restaurant and went up in the lift. When the doors opened onto the huge room they entered and all heads turned to face them. "Chris! Hey!" Meg came rushing forward wearing a dark green dress. "My you look so gorgeous!" Christine hugged her. "Thank you so much Meg and you look lovely too." "Thanks Chris, good evening Erik" She said. Erik leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek "And a good evening to you too Miss Gordon." He turned to face Christine "If you ladies will excuse me I need to talk to Mr. Henderson." He kissed Christine's forehead and walked off. "Oh my god, he kissed me!" Meg exclaimed and both girls giggled. "So do you know why we're all here tonight Chris?" Meg asked. Christine shook her head. "I was actually going to ask you the same question." Meg blinked in surprise. "It is strange because I got back to my office and got a call from Roger Henderson, he said that he and Erik were inviting us all to another dinner tonight. I asked him why but he said it was a secret." Christine took her hand "I'm sure it's going to be something great, but we'll just have to wait until they tell us."

A few minutes later Christine was standing by the tall window that she had stood by the other night, watching the traffic pass by. "Hi Christine" Christine turned and saw Madeline standing behind her wearing a bright magenta, satin, backless dress that was so short. "Hi Madeline, how are you?" Christine asked "I'm very well thank you" She replied. "Christine there's something I wanted to ask you. How long have you known Erik?" Christine decided that it wouldn't be any harm to tell her the same story that she told Meg earlier that day. It didn't take her too long to tell Madeline the made-up story about her and Erik knowing each other in high school. As Madeline listened to Christine her expectant face faded away, and when Christine was finished Madeline looked very ashamed. "What is it?" Christine asked. Madeline looked up into her eyes. "Please don't feel like I'm being intrusive or anything Christine."  
>She took a deep breath and continued "For the past three years Christine, I have been madly in love with Erik." Christine had been expecting this, from the way Madeline had spoken to Erik the other night it was undeniable she was in love with him. "Three years ago when I started working for the company I fell in love with Erik just by looking at him. I didn't even know him well and whenever I watched him I just wished that we could be together. He was polite and charming to all and it made me spellbound. I tried to show him how I felt about him but he didn't seem to accept my feelings. I thought at first that he was shy so I continued to try and show him. Until one day I plucked up my courage and told him that I loved him, he said that he already knew that I loved him and that surprised me. But he then said that he couldn't give me his heart because it belonged to another girl. I asked him who that girl was but he said that he hadn't found her yet. I thought he meant that hadn't met the girl yet but knew she was somewhere. Then you showed up and when I saw you dancing with him and arriving here with him tonight I finally understood what he meant. He meant that you and he were apart and that he was trying to find you." When she finished telling the story Christine nodded "I'm sorry you feel this way, it's never easy when the man you love is already in love with somebody else." Madeline nodded and looked like she may cry. "But you know what Maddy?" Madeline's head rose when she heard the nickname "You are beautiful enough to be worthy any man out there" Her lips curled up into a smile "Thank you Christine, you're so kind. And Erik's lucky to have someone like you."<p>

Christine decided to ask something different "So you're in charge of making me look beautiful for the show?" Madeline nodded and her happy spirit seemed to return to her. "Yes, you wait and see my girl. There won't be a show night where you won't look so beautiful when I'm through with you." Christine smiled too. "Well I look forward to seeing what you can do Maddy" Madeline stepped forward to give Christine a hug. "Thank you again Christine. I know we're going to be great friends." When they broke apart Madeline walked off. Christine could see that Maddy was not the rival that she'd drawn her as when she first saw her. She was a girl that was now her friend just like Meg.

Christine stepped back to the window but turned back round when she heard Erik's voice behind her. "What were you two girls talking about?" He came over with two wine glasses in his hands and handed one to Christine. "Madeline was telling me about how she had been in love with you and that now she understands about how you feel about me." Erik nodded "Oh yes, well that's alright" he sipped his wine. Christine felt it was now time to tell him of the story she had made up for them both. "When both she and Meg had asked me about how I've fallen in love with you, I made up a story about us. We met in high school and became high school sweethearts, you also taught me skills in singing while we were studying music. Then our different college scholarships parted us and just before we said goodbye we made our true love vow. For many years we had been apart and then the other day at the audition our paths crossed and you recognized me. I didn't at first but then I did later on and we were happily reunited." Erik's eye's sparkled as she told him the story. "I couldn't have thought of a better story myself. You're very clever my love." Christine nodded and held out her glass "Here's to our story" Erik clinked his glass to hers "The story" he replied and the both drank.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

Hey guys! I thought this would be over very quickly.  
>But the last chapters I've been writing have ended up being so long, that I had to cut bits out and make them into separate chapters.<br>This is one of the separate ones.


	16. Chapter 16 - The Devil And The Angel

**Chapter Sixteen - The Devil And The Angel**

"So are you finally going to say why we're all here Erik?" Christine asked. Erik looked round the room then back to Christine "Well everyone's here now so yes I guess now is the put his wine glass on the windowsill and held out his hand "Leave your glass there and come with me." Christine placed her glass next to the other one and took his hand. He led her to the middle of the room and clapped his hands three times. "Can everyone please gather round" he called and soon all the guests were gathered all aroundand Christine stood at the front with them. "First everyone I'd like to thank you for turning up reason I asked for you all to come tonight is because of something very special. But before all that I'd like to tell you a story."  
>"Many years ago while I was still in high school I met this girl. This girl was very special not just in her wondrous beauty, it was her Magical singing voice which drew me to her and made me fall in love with her. When I introduced myself to her it turned out she had the same feelings about was then that we became romantic lovers. I would play on my piano and she would sing for me for countless hours and nothing could have made us both happier. Then when we received our college scholarships and it turned out that we were going to different collegesthat were very far apart. This broke both our hearts but I said to her that love never dies and that we would be together again someday. The years passed by and each day I wondered when I would find her again. And two days ago something unexpected happened. While I was observing the auditions for this show, a girl walked on to the stage and at first I thought I was imagining things then she spoke her name. She sang like she had never sang before and finally after what has felt like forever she had come back to me. And now ladies and gentleman I have something very special to ask her."<p>

He turned to face Christine and gestured for her to come forward. Christine took a few steps forward towards him and he slowly got down onto one knee. Christine's heart started pounding as she recognized this. Erik then reached into his pocket and brought out a small black velvet box. He looked up into her eyes and as he opened the box he said. "Christine Day, I have loved you ever since the day I first saw you and even when we were apart I still loved you with all my heart. No other women has touched my heart the way you have,and there is no other women who I want to spend the rest of my life with. So would you do me the extraordinary honour of becoming my wife?" Christine looked at the ring in the small box. It had a big hexagon diamond in the centre and another diamond on either side of it. They both sparkled like little stars. She looked back at Erik's expectant eyes and she smiled and said "Yes, of course I will. My only love." Erik's smile stretched wide, he took the ring out of the box and rose to his feet. And slowly he slipped the ring onto the fourth finger of her left hand. Christine smiled as she looked at the ring that now laid on her finger. Then quickly she threw her arms round Erik's neck and kissed him full on his lips. As his arms came round her back she heard thunderous applause from all the guests.

All of the sudden there was a tremendous crashing sound. The whole room shook and Erik and Christine fell to the floor. As sudden as the shaking started it all stopped. Christine and Erik quickly sat up and saw everyone had gone and that their location had changed. They were no longer in the restaurant. They were in what looked like a huge stone walled dungeon which was lit by burning torches on the walls. Before Christine could even speak a word, she was flung against the stone wall and held her there by the same invisible force which had pinned her on her bed in her nightmares. Looking up she saw that Erik was pinned as well on the wall opposite to her. "Erik!" She cried out. "Christine!" he shouted.  
>Then they both heard a wicked laugh and from out of the darkness walked the devil. He stepped up to where Erik was pinned "So Erik Destler we meet again" he chuckled. Erik spoke through his teeth. "I hoped we would never meet again" The devil laughed "I must say I admire that mask you're wearing. It's a real improvement from those human skin masks you used to use. It seemed to work better than the others on this young lady." Erik struggled against the force with no success. "You leave my Christine alone!" he growled and the devil laughed again. "You almost evaded me, but I happened to be watching you two and I intervened just in now I have you here and you're <strong><em>fiancé <em>**I can fix what you tried to break." Erik froze "What do you mean, you bitch." The devil folded his arms "You and I Destler made a bargain. And you should have known that every gift comes with a price, you can't have something for nothing. No woman can ever want you and that is the way it will stay. And so you are going to watch me kill your fiancé slowly and painfully." Erik felt as if a red hot rusted poker had stabbed him. "No! NO!" He screamed. "Yes, yes" the devil said "And the pain you will go through while you watch her die will be your punishment for trying to outsmart me." And with that the devil turned round and approached Christine as she struggled. Erik too struggled with all his strength but it was no use, he was going to witness his only lover die and there was nothing he could do. As tears broke from his eyes he cried out "Christine! I love you!" Tears of her own fell down her pink cheeks "I love you **_more_**!" She cried back. "How sweet" The devil laughed and as he rubbed his hands together he said "Now then my sugarplum let's get started. I think to begin with, we'll deform **_your_** face just like his" Christine screamed and his small hand began to raise to her face. Erik cried out in horror for his beloved.

Then suddenly the devil's hand stopped as a cracking sound came to his left. All their heads turned to the sound. The stone floor cracked and opened up into a deep gorge which glowed red just like the crater of a volcano. Then on the other side of the room a bright white light shined, as the light dimmed and tall man appeared. The man was dressed in a long white robe and had flowing gold hair. He pointed his long finger at the devil and the small man was thrown against the far wall and pinned there. The tall man then clicked his fingers twice, and Erik and Christine were freed from the wall and fell to the floor. Erik crawled forward quickly on his hands and knees towards Christine. He took her up in his arms and held her protectively against his chest.  
>The white robed man approached the devil and spoke in a voice that echoed "They evaded you and you defied your own rules. This girl proved you wrong and you tried to kill her. Now you will go back to where you belong and will <strong><em>never<em>** come between these two people again." Flames of fire burst up from the gorge and wrapped round the devil like a fiery rope. And as the devil roared in fury the flames pulled him down into the gorge and it closed up completely.

Erik had watched all this with wide eyes and was still holding Christine within his embrace. Then he looked up at the man who now turned to face them. Erik held Christine tighter as the man seemed to float forward. "You have no reason to fear me Erik Destler. I am Gabriel, Bringer of Peace." Christine now looked at this man for the first time and stared in wonderment. And he smiled down at her "Your acceptance to Erik's hand in marriage proved the devil wrong Christine Day, and showed that he can be loved even with a deformed face." He turned to smile at Erik "Because of this, I release you from your curse Erik Destler." He held out both his hands towards Erik. "Now the world will love you for both your music and for yourself." Erik suddenly cried out in pain, let go of Christine and took his face in both his hands. "Erik!" Christine cried and tried to reach out to him but Gabriel's hand gently touched her shoulder "Don't worry Christine, it will be over in a few seconds" he whispered in her ear. Erik continued to hold his face and writhe in pain, but after a few seconds he relaxed and was taking deep breaths. Gabriel removed his hand from her shoulder and Christine put her arms round Erik. As he reached up to hold her in turn they both turned when they both heard Gabriel's voice. "I shall return you both now to the same moment before you left. I hope you two have a lovely life together."

The earthquake from earlier began to shake again and Erik quickly caught Christine in his arms and buried his face in her shoulder and she buried hers in his chest and held on for dear life. As the whole place shook they then heard panic cries all around them and shattering glass. But they didn't let go or open their eyes to see what it was. Then after about ten seconds everything stood still again. Christine looked up and saw that they were now back in the restaurant everyone was huddled together and there was broken glass and spilt drinks everywhere.  
>Across the room she saw Mr Henderson helping Meg to her feet "Is everyone alright?!" he called out. A few voices responded that they were fine. Meg hurried to where Christine and Erik were "Chris, are you ok?" she asked. Christine nodded "Yeah, but a bit shaken." Meg's eyes looked down "Erik, are you ok?" Christine looked down and saw that Erik still had a hand over his face. "Erik?" she asked starting to worry and placing a hand on his shoulder. He lowered his hand to look up at her, Christine saw that he didn't look injured. But his eyes were so wide as if he didn't believe that what he was seeing was true. "I'm feeling a bit dizzy." He said. Christine then noticed that Mr Henderson had now joined them. "Maybe you should both go home and relax. I mean you and all of us have had a shock from that earthquake." Erik nodded "Maybe that's a good idea, Roger." Christine and Mr Henderson each took one of Erik's arms and helped him to his feet. "But before you go, I'd like to wish you both a happy engagement" Mr Henderson said shaking Christine's hand. "Thank you Roger." She replied. "You feel better Erik" Meg said kindly giving Erik's shoulder a rub. He nodded but didn't answer. Christine got her bag and their coats, put her arm round Erik's waist and walked him to the lift.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

Oh, My God!

This was a chapter that took ages to write. And now you know what Erik's plan was and what happened after that.  
>However it's still not finished yet, just wait and see! :D<br>But don't forget to leave your reviews guys!


	17. Chapter 17 - Peace At Last

**Chapter Seventeen – Peace At Last**

Once they were both outside Erik finally spoke. "Take me someplace where we will be alone, please." Christine's eyes were suddenly wide with disbelief when she saw their surroundings. "I didn't realize we were this close." She said "Come, I know just where we should go." She led him to the edge of the pavement and waved for a taxi.

Ten minutes later they were once again both sat underneath Christine's willow tree in Central Park. "Why do you want us to be alone Erik?" She asked. Erik had been silent all the way in the taxi, also while they had been walking through the park and even now he wasn't himself. The expression he was now wearing was the same one a man would wear when he just got told that he was inheriting a massive fortune of money. Disbelieving and amazed at the same time. He Looked into Christine's eyes took her hand in his and said "Touch my face Christine" She looked surprised why he would say that of all things. But all the same she reached up and placed her palm on his cheek. She could not believe what she felt and let out a small gasp "Erik! Your face it….it feels so warm, like… real skin. Are you sure you were telling me the truth about your masks being prophetic?" As she asked this her heart started to pound. "Because if it's this warm…..you must be suffocating in there. Are you getting fever or something?" her voice was almost to the panic stage. "Rip it off then!" Erik said. Christine shook her head and moved her hand away "Erik we're in public! And we don't have another mask for you to put on." Erik took her hand in his and raised it up to his face again. "Please I insist Christine! Rip it off my face!" He said this with so much insistence that Christine could not refuse him. Even though she knew this was so stupid, being out in public and having no spare mask for him.

She dag her nails into his forehead "Ouch!" Erik cried and clasped his forehead. Christine stared in astonishment what she had just tried to dig her nails into felt like real human skin against a human skull. And she didn't seem to have felt his mask at all. Erik turned back to face her "Try it again but don't use your finger nails." Christine reached up again but this time with both hands. She pressed her fingers to his forehead and tried to get a hold of his mask. But there was nothing to pull she was touching **_real human flesh_**. "Erik!" She cried in surprise "Your mask, it's….it's not there anymore. I can't feel it….it's gone." Erik grasped her arms and they both got to their feet "Christine my love, do you realize what this means?" he exclaimed. Christine's smile stretched so wide that it was almost touching her ears. "Erik Destler, your curse is broken!" She cried. "Christine Day, We're **_both free_**!" He shouted.

They ran out from under the tree and with Déjà vu in the air, he picked Christine up off her feet and swung her round and round in the air. When he set her back down on her feet Erik looked into her chocolate brown eyes and Christine looked into his bluey-green eyes. They both felt something wet dropping on their heads and they let out a small laugh. Just like in the movies, ignoring the rain that now poured down soaking them to the skin. They kissed with all the passion and love that the world had ever known, with arms wrapped tightly round each other.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

YES! At last Erik's curse is broken and now they're both free from the Devil. The reason this chapter was short is because it is one of the separate ones that I had to cut down from the previous chapter.

Leave your reviews on what you think xxx


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**_F_****_our Months Later_**

Christine was sat in her dressing room at the theatre. In the months that had passed she, Erik, Meg and all the other members in the company had worked hard. And now it was opening night. Christine's eyes moved to a copy of one the posters advertising the show that was stuck to the edge of the lit up mirror. The show opening date on the poster said 2nd March 1989. That date (which was today) kept flashing in her head like little fairy lights. She was both excited and nervous as every actress was before her debut. Excited because it would be everything she had ever dreamed of. Nervous because mistakes could happen unexpectedly on while stage. Forgetting lines, scenery falling over, late cues, costumes torn, props missing and many other things. Christine could not decide if she was more nervous or excited, it seemed to be tied into one.

In all those months of rehearsal and hard work she and Erik had not seen any trace of the devil, she had slept free of nightmares which was a great relief. Christine and Erik were never apart now because she had moved in with Erik in his rich home, and they were now both happy as any romantic partners you could find. But in all that time Christine had been living in fear that the devil would somehow find a way to break through and somehow come back.

Christine ran her fingers through the dark curls of the long wig she was wearing on her head. Maddy had been busy with her for the past half hour and had done a great job with her hair and make-up. She was now waiting at this moment for the five minute call to the stage. Then there was a knock on her dressing room door. "Come in" she called and Erik walked in. Erik was wearing the same clothes he had worn when she had met him all those months ago as "Mr Foster". A black turtle neck top with a black suit jacket and trousers. Round his neck he had a thin grey scarf, his hair was back in its ponytail and he wore his glasses. "Christine my love you look perfect" he said. Christine turned back to look at herself in the mirror "Oh Erik, I'm so nervous." Erik came up behind her and wrapped his arms round her shoulders. "Don't be nervous love, you're going to be spectacular tonight." Christine shook her head and rose to her feet. "It's not just the show Erik. I'm nervous of what may come in our future." She looked down at her feet.

Erik gently lifted her chin up with his right hand. "Are you still thinking about the devil?" he asked and Christine nodded. Erik gently took her face in her hands being careful of her make-up. "You have no reason to be afraid Christine. It has been four months and we have not seen a single trace of him anywhere. And you haven't been waking up screaming from any nightmares. Gabriel banished that son of a thousand bitches permanently back to pits of hell where he belongs. He is gone for good and is **_never_** coming about the good things that are going to happen. We're going to be doing the show for the rest of the spring and early summer." Erik lifted her left hand which still had the engagement ring on the forth finger. Giving the ring a kiss he continued "Then on the 10th August we shall be happily and have a two week and a half honeymoon awaiting us in the Bahamas. And when we return we shall continue the show and who knows what happiness will follow." Christine's smile came back to her face. "Yes you're right Erik, I must stop all this worrying and look ahead at what's to come." Erik patted her shoulder "That's my girl."

Then a voice blared over a speaker on the wall. "Ladies and gentleman this is your five minute call. Repeat, your five minute call." Christine untied the cord of the robe she wore and removed it to show a beautiful Victorian styled dress. Erik raised her left hand again and said "You'd better take that ring off for now, your character doesn't wear a ring until the second act." Christine nodded and slipped the ring off her finger and put it onto the thumb of a mini china hand ornament that stood on her dressing opened the dressing room door and stood in the doorway "Come along my love I need to get to my seat in the audience and you need to get into position." But just as Christine was about to follow him she stared at her copy of the script that lay on her dressing table. "Erik, I still find it odd that the show itself is named after your former title." Erik smiled a toothy grin and held out his arm "Let's just say Christine, I wrote it in honour of yours and my story. You of course have **_always_** been my inspiration." Christine smiled and walked out closing the door behind her. Erik put his arm round her and led her down the steps towards the stage.

Inside the now deserted dressing room everything was silent. Victorian dresses were hung on the costume rail. Make-up and hair accessories lay on the dressing table beneath the mirror which had lights shining bright around it. Stuck on the mirror was also the show poster and many good luck cards that Christine had received during the past few weeks. The script that lay amongst the hair accessories and make-up which had been read many times by Christine was facing title was bold and black at the top of the paper which read "The Phantom of the Opera" Written and composed by Erik Foster.

**_The End_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Final Notes<strong>

And so there we have it guys. Which began as an idea I had earlier in January, to write an alternate ending to the Robert Englund Phantom of the opera 1989 film. Then I found this website to post it when I received GREAT Reviews from you guys it convinced me to continue writing. Now we have a whole story which is the first long story I have ever completed.  
>If any of you know any other Robert Englund fans and who Love The Phantom of the Opera 1989, tell them about this story. Because I would love it if I still received Great reviews on this story now it is complete.<br>I still have another Phantom of the Opera Fanfiction story to complete which is based on the Andrew Lloyd Webber Musical. So if you love my work then you're more than welcome to read my other story.

Thank you so much for following this story and being very supportive XXX

Ps. Don't forget to leave you overall review of this story


End file.
